


Baby on board

by Nashira_SK



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Peter Parker, F/M, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, M/M, Mpreg, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashira_SK/pseuds/Nashira_SK
Summary: Peter amaneció sintiéndose mal pero tenía una excursión a la cual no quería faltar. Si solo su novio lo dejara ir.¿Que podría pasar?Un embarazo no está en sus planes.La autora no pensó en que sería más capítulos y luego una serie.Mpreg
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 47





	1. Sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> Voy hacer sincera simplemente quería hacer un fanfic de excursión diferente a los que había visto y terminé con esto que solo era un one-shot al principio.
> 
> No se cómo se maneja el sistema educativo en Estados Unidos e hice como una mezcla así que ignoren las incongruencias al igual que mi "científica"explicación del mpreg

Peter se sentía exhausto. 

Estaba medio consiente en su cama pero sentía el cuerpo realmente pesado y sus piernas como gelatina después de vomitar por un buen rato. En estos momentos estaba sin energías preocupando a Harley, su novio, que se encontraba a su lado inquieto por qué no sabía que pasaba con él.

—Sinceramente creo que es por todo lo que comí ayer—al recordar su estómago se revolvió regresándole un poco del malestar— nunca comí tanto en mi vida.

—Cariño, ayer simplemente arrasaste con todo lo que pudiste. Sé que tu metabolismo te pide más comida pero ayer parecía que no te habíamos alimentado un año.

Peter suspiro mientras se acurrucaba con su novio.

—Lo sé, pero tenía tanta hambre que ni pensé cuánto llevaba comiendo.

—Asustaste al Cap, Pete — Ambos se rieron al recordar la cara de Steve cuando se dio cuenta que Peter estaba devorando todo y dejándoles sin comida. El súper soldado no sabía como actuar en ese instante.

—Igual ahora me arrepiento enormemente de todas las decisiones de mi vida.

— ¿Hasta de ser mi novio?

—No de eso, definitivamente no— Se miraron por un buen tiempo. Sus miradas suaves que solo era para ellos hasta que el rubio volvió hablar.

—Te besaría, pero has vomitado.

Peter bufo y se escondió en el pecho de su novio quien le envolvió aún más fuerte mientras lo acomodaba para que estuviera cómodo.

—Arruinas el momento idiota.

Estuvieron un tiempo más así hasta que la alarma del castaño sonó indicando que era la hora de levantarse para ir a su escuela. Peter no tenía ganas pero habría una excursión secreta y a pesar de que las anteriores fueron un desastre para él –contando la mordedura de araña, el desastre en el monumento a Washintong, y el incidente demasiado vergonzoso de su niñez para recordar eso justo ahora- esperaba que está fuera buena, al menos podría divertirse con MJ y Ned solo si su cuerpo lograra reaccionar mejor.

Sentía que un camión lo arrollo y ya había pasado por eso una vez, no ameritaba una repetición.

Cuando se movió Harley lo miro y volvió a acomodarlo nuevamente en la cama.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Tengo mi excursión princesa, tengo que bañarme y luego prepararme para ir a Midtown.

—Nada de eso. Has despertado bastante mal así que no vas a ir algún lado.

Peter hizo un puchero, él en verdad quería ir, pero parecía que Harley no lo dejaría por simplemente vomitar un poco –en realidad expulso todo lo que había en su estómago pero no tenía por qué enterarse- . 

Ideo un plan y decidió que se le escaparía con la excusa de que visitaría a Pepper a su oficina y la ayudaría mientras Harley se iba a los pisos inferiores a ayudar en el S.I. 

Nada podría salir mal o al menos eso esperaba.

—Por lo menos déjame bañarme me siento asqueroso.

—De acuerdo ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
Si Peter tenía la misma mirada que en el rostro de Harley definitivamente eso no sería una simple ducha.

—Muévete Keener, el tiempo es oro.  
Se levantó estirando sus piernas y por la parte de atrás pudo escuchar como su novio festejaba y rápidamente se movía para arreglar todo. No pasó desapercibido que se llevó un tubo de lubricante con él.  
Peter tenía que admitir que le encantaba las ansias de su novio así que decidió no hacerlo esperar.

Cuando logró engañar a Harley que convenció también a Tony y May de que él se tenía que quedar por qué amaneció mal acepto de mala, pero ahora no fue donde Pepper como era su plan original, simplemente les dijo que dormiría por qué estaba cansando y que no lo molestaran. La verdad es que si tenía mucho sueño y estaba cansando, llevaba más o menos una semana así, una semana sin ser Spiderman también, tendría que arreglar eso más tarde, ojala su cuerpo y su cansancio colaborarán.

Llegó a Midtown por primera vez temprano y subió con sus amigos. 

Su clase salió ganadora de la excursión sorpresa junto con los chicos de puntajes más alto de toda la escuela secundaria pero a pesar de eso unos cuantos no pudieron venir al no entregar el volante y firmar su compromiso. Peter tenía pena por ellos, los comprendía ya que él también casi no iba si no fuera por qué Harley como el buen novio que es, lo recordó por él y metió el volante y compromiso a su mochila.  
Por eso todos pudieron entrar en un bus amarillo clásico, pero a pesar de todo algunos tuvieron que ir de tres en los asientos y los que tenían más confianza iban en las piernas de sus amigos. La escuela no iba a dar otro autobús por unos cuantos.

—Hombre te ves bien pálido.

—Gracias Ned, me halagas.

—Perdedor, Ned tiene razón. Te ves fatigado y pálido ¿Has comido?

El estómago de Peter gruño ante eso para su sorpresa. No pensó que tendría hambre después de devolver todos sus órganos está mañana, hasta hace un rato pensó que la mención de comida lo mandaría de nuevo al ciclo de vómito constante.

—Algo me dice que no.

Rápidamente sus amigos sacaron su fruta y galletas para él y pudo jurar que si no amara tanto a Harley saldría con ellos.

—No sé cómo puedo tener hambre, estamos mañana amanecí bastante mal.

Michelle lo miro inquisitiva con una pregunta implícita ¿Qué pasó?

—Al parecer ayer comí demasiado, más de lo normal y hoy día amanecí vomitando mis entrañas.

— ¡Peter, te debiste quedar en casa! — el regaño provino de Ned que se veía bastante preocupado y alarmado mientras su amigo comía lo que le dieron y recuperaba algo de color.

—No quería perderme está excursión.

—Me sorprende que tu noviecito te dejará venir, él puede ser bastante sobreprotector.

—Esa es la cosa MJ, no lo sabe. Me escape.  
Sus amigos gimieron de frustración ante su amigo y por más que trataban de convencerlo de que se debía quedar ya era tarde para arrepentirse, el autobús se estaba moviendo así que decidieron acomodarse los tres en los asientos de al fondo. Ned iba en el asiento al lado del pasillo y Michelle en el de la ventana, Peter iba en sus piernas por qué él era más ligero y no tenía ningún problema en ser llevado.

—Pete has engordado. Tu enorme trasero se siente más pesado de lo normal— los labios del castaño formaron un puchero que rápidamente se iba a convertir en una réplica hasta que Cindy y Abe que iban en los asientos cruzando el pasillo hablaron.

—Michelle ¿Peter no debería ser el que te lleve? — Michelle solo levanto una ceja como retándoles a que dijeran algo más y sus compañeros rápidamente quisieron dejar el tema por el momento.

—Ugh no, gracias. MJ es muy huesuda y me haría doler, aparte prefiero ir así ya que puedo estirarme todo lo que quiera — para demostrar su punto levanto las piernas y las coloco encima del regazo de Ned quien se rio bastante divertido de lo que su amigo hacia y se apoyó contra la ventana —y también tu no llevas a MJ, ella siempre te lleva a ti.

—Muy bien Parker, me alegra saber que estamos en la misma página— Ante esto recibió miradas divertidas de los que estaban cerca escuchando y rápidamente se formó susurros acerca de cuándo él y la chica saldrían por fin.

—Esas pobres almas siguen creyendo que ustedes saldrán juntos, presione F para rendir respeto.

Rápidamente los amigos se quedaron mudos y luego rompieron en carcajadas no muy fuertes para que los profesores encargados los riñeran.

—No puedo creer que todos piensen que voy a terminar saliendo contigo nerd, a ambos nos gusta el pene.

—Corrección, a ti te gusta el pene y yo estoy abierto a todo, solo que ahora yo adoro el pene de mi novio.

Ned puso cara de asco ante lo dicho — dios mío, no quiero recordar.

—Fue tu culpa no tocar.

— Maldita sea Peter, por lo menos debiste poner seguro— Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema. 

—Mi error.

Dejaron el tema de lado y se dedicaron hablar, el castaño se sentía mucho mejor de lo que estaba esa mañana pero el cansancio seguía con él así rápidamente se acurrucó en sus amigos y les pidió que lo dejarán dormir lo que quedará de tiempo para recuperar algo de energía. Quería que este día fuera increíble para ellos y no que estuvieran muy preocupados por su cansancio así que dormiría lo que pudiera para tener fuerzas al llegar a su destino.  
Lo que ninguno contaba es que 45 minutos despues de mucho tráfico llegarán a la Torre de los vengadores, el lugar de donde Peter había fugado está mañana.

—Mierda — fue lo primero que Peter dijo al despertar y ver dónde estaban.

Debía hacerle caso a Harley.

Sus amigos comprendían como debía sentirse. Peter esperaba una excursión a algún lugar que él no conociera, dónde aprenderían lo que se les mostrará pero ahora se lamentaba ya que estaba en el lugar donde él conocía todo y a todos y sus amigos igual.

Ellos estaban lo suficiente en la torre para conocer cada instalación, así como la zona privada.

—Por lo menos ya sabemos que poner para el ensayo de lo que hicimos.

Maldita sea, se olvidó que tenían de tarea ese ensayo para quienes iban a la excursión.

Gimiendo y dándose por vencido abandonó el autobús uniéndose a todos en la entrada del vestíbulo dónde saludo a la recepcionista quien le vio divertida y le devolvió el saludo. Rápidamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta Mónica, la recepcionista, junto con Jackson, el de seguridad, le entregaron dulces y chocolates. Los tenía prohibido después de una explosión de adrenalina azucarada que tuvo pero los empleados del SI siempre le daban en secreto por qué les causaba ternura como el chico los podía comer con una expresión infantil.

Esperando que viniera su guía todos se amotinaron alrededor. El decatlón académico decidió juntarse por qué eran los que más se conocían y podrían hacer un grupo si se diera la ocasión.

— ¿Veremos la dichosa pasantía Parker? —Peter resoplo ante el comentario de Flash.  
Él sabía que era difícil de creer que un estudiante de secundaria cualquiera logrará tener una pasantía en una de las empresas más poderosas del planeta pero aunque dicha pasantía al principio fue falsa ahora sí hacia trabajos en el I + D y en los laboratorios personales. 

—Estamos de excursión, mi pasantía es en las tardes.

Pasantía para ser el próximo heredero de la compañía junto con Harley. 

Cabe aclarar que May no estuvo muy contenta al principio pero luego de gritarle a Tony por un buen rato acerca de poner tanto peso en los hombros de su sobrino entendió el punto de Tony y no pudo negar que era única, además sabía que su sobrino adoraba con toda su alma al héroe y a la torre, no por nada decidieron ir a vivir ahí tras los ruegos de Stark.

Peter adoraba el lugar y aún más trabajar ahí, aunque tanto como Pepper y Tony los entrenaban para ser los futuros dueños siempre dejaron que los chicos respiraran y trabajarán en lo que quisieran. Les gustaba como consiguieron ganarse el afecto de los trabajadores y pasantes del lugar.

Después de eso y de aclarar que “si Flash, tengo una pasantía, no Flash, no sé cómo podría demostrarla” y “obviamente puedo entrar Flash, trabajo aquí” escucharon el ascensor, pero no cualquiera era el ascensor privado. A todos les quedó claro por qué era bastante más pequeño que el que estaba a su lado y este como las cosas de Stark tenía en grande “solo Stark y compañía, si también los vengadores”. De ahí bajo Harley, Peter rápidamente se escondió detrás de Michelle por qué era más alta e intimidante. 

Se supone que Harley debía estar en los laboratorios de alto rango haciendo prácticas, no aquí abajo como al parecer era, un guía turístico.

—Bienvenidos chicos y profesores, lamento la tardanza, pero su guía turístico tuvo una emergencia con su proyecto para presentar así que me pidieron dirigirlos hoy día. Mi nombre es Harley Keener y soy ingeniero eléctrico y mecanico aquí.

Rápidamente hubo murmullos y susurros nada discretos acerca de lo atractivo que era y lo bastante joven que se veía para ser un trabajador.

No sé equivocaban Peter tenía 18 años y se encontraba en su último año, pero Harley era mayor por tres años y decidió saltarse un año de la escuela secundaria por lo cual ahora estaba a punto de terminar su primera carrera y a medio camino de la otra.

—Chicos y chicas, preferiría que me preguntarán de frente a mi cualquier cosa en vez de que susurren, no muerdo — era un tremendo mentiroso, le mordió hoy día en la ducha y no solo una vez — así que, para responder sus preguntas, si soy joven, adelante mi secundaria así que estoy en la universidad ¿Año? Mi último de la primera carrera que opte, pero a la mitad de la segunda carrera.

Hubo varias caras asombradas y otras coquetas, se sorprendió que la mayoría viniera de las y los menores del grupo.

— ¿Estás soltero?

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Se llenó de preguntas y aunque lucía bastante tranquilo y agradable por fuera Peter pudo notar lo nervioso que debía estar por todas esas interrogaciones y miradas que recibía de parte de la mayoría.

—Me halaga que estén tan interesados en mi vida privada, pero actualmente si tengo novio, llevamos dos años si se preguntan y tengo 21.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con el interrogatorio, el rubio les cortó amablemente y procedió a dar las indicaciones.

—Ahora tenemos que pasar por este detector, sus cosas tendrán que colocar en la banda transportadora para que sean escaneados y verificar que no lleven ningún artículo peligroso. Si se les llegará a encontrar, dependiendo del objeto, los decomisamos o serán expulsados de la gira, espero que no lleven algo como un explosivo en todo caso y si, ya sucedió una vez, somos cuidadosos. 

Varios se vieron asustados con lo dicho, pero era comprensible, estaban en el lugar donde se rige un reinado tecnológico a nivel global y dónde viven los héroes del planeta, cualquier enemigo o persona resentida podría querer causar caos o daño en el lugar.

—Antes de que pasen serán llamados por sus nombres y apellidos para que reciban una insignia que solo les durará por el tiempo del recorrido, de ahí se deshabilitará y son libres de quedársela. Son reciclables así que pueden guardarlas o botarlas al reciclaje si lo desean así pero antes les recuerdo que la parte más gruesa es como una cápsula dónde encontrarán semillas. Estas son entregadas para creer la conciencia de plantar árboles. La sorpresa es que algunas son plantas como rosas, petunia, etc. así que si deciden hacer jardinería o algo por el estilo deberían sacarlas.

Muchos procedieron abrir el pequeño compartimiento viendo que efectivamente había diferentes tipos de semillas.

—Ahora presten atención a sus nombres y vengan a recoger las insignias para que puedan pasar inmediatamente a través de viernes, ella dirá sus nombres y nivel cuando pasen. No sé asusten, viernes no es mala.

—Muchas gracias, Harley— Varios se sorprendieron a un más al escuchar la voz de la IA de Tony Stark.

Peter cada vez perdía las esperanzas al ver cómo procedían a llamar según por el orden de apellidos. Fue rápidamente abandonado por sus amigos y trato de aceptar el hecho de que iba hacer descubierto.

—Pete… ¿Peter Parker? … ¿Qué? — El sureño levanto la vista para ver a su avergonzado novio que debía estar tomando descanso en su habitación.

La mayoría se quedó en silencio al ver cómo los chicos se miraban. Su guía se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a su compañero que parecía que había pateado un perrito y se arrepentía de todo en su vida.

Flash parecía estar bastante feliz detrás de Peter esperando que sea regañado mientras que los maestros estaban preocupados que se enteraron de las falacias de su mejor estudiante.

—Yo-

—Pete creí haberte dejado descansando en nuestro cuarto.

—Lo estaba, sí, pero tenía la excursión secreta y no quería perdérmela — La mirada de Peter cambio para hacer sus clásicos ojos de perrito que lograban ablandar hasta la viuda negra y el soldado del invierno.

Su novio suspiro exasperado.

—Está bien, pero no vas a estar en la excursión, te quiero descansando en la habitación. Me aseguraré de que lo hagas.  
Vio que Peter iba a protestar.

—No Peter, hoy amaneciste bastante mal así que prefiero que descanses a qué te pongas peor por el esfuerzo —El chico se rindió y asintió. 

Todos se quedaron fríos cuando el mayor relajo su postura y con una mirada cariñosa se acercó al más bajo dejando un beso en su frente, uno en su nariz y luego uno ligero en sus labios para luego agarrarlo de los brazos.

—Hoy me asustaste bastante, así que recompénsamelo quedándote en el cuarto y descansa. Por dios, estoy seguro de que debes estar agotado— Peter no paso por alto la sonrisa maliciosa que cruzó la cara del más alto y se sonrojo al entender a qué se refería.

Maldita seas Keener.

—Está bien.

Contento pasó su brazo por la cintura del más joven y lo llevo consigo mientras continuaba como si nada llamando la lista. 

Diversos rostros estaban conmocionados por todo el intercambio, y Flash no dejar de mirar sorprendido a Peter que se sentía cada vez más nervioso por las miradas que recibía.

Su salvación y maldición apareció como Natasha y Bucky quienes lo saludaron con abrazos y lo llevaron pero al ascensor personal hacia el ático. 

—Oh chico, es mejor que vengas, Steve y Tony se han unido para cocinar.

Eso necesito para seguirlos gustosamente mientras los susurros de sus compañeros aumentaban.

— ¿Tony Stark cocina?

— ¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?

— ¿Diablos, esos eran los vengadores reales?

— ¿Alguien se dio cuenta que dijo “nuestra habitación” y lo beso? ¿O solo yo?

Fue recibido por el delicioso aroma de panqueques, tocino, tostadas y mermelada de arándanos y pudo jurar ver un Quiche por ahí. Cuando los dos hombres decían cocinar juntos todos comían excesivamente y de manera deliciosa.

—Ahí estás chico. Viernes nos avisó de tu travesura— Viernes traidora.

Todos lo miraron con reproche ante eso pero su mirada luego cambio al ver que estaba un poco pálido.

— ¿Estás bien Pete? — pregunto Steve.

—Sí solo, uff, Harley ya les debió decir cómo amanecí, pero me siento mejor.

— ¿Estás seguro que puedes comer underoos? Tu estómago debe seguir resentido así que podríamos hacerte algo más suave.

—No, la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre. MJ y Ned me dieron un poco de lo que trajeron pero aún me siento con hambre— Se sentó en el taburete de la isla de la cocina mientras rápidamente le ponían un plato al frente y procedía a comer.

— ¿Seguro hijo? Tal vez te vuelva a caer mal comer todo eso — El castaño lo negó y siguió comiendo.

— ¿Café? — Bucky apareció con su taza de café de siempre pero Peter no se sintió bien cuando el olor de la cafeína llegó a sus fosas nasales. Su estómago se empezó a revolver y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba vomitando de nuevo pero ahora en una papelera y todos estaban a su alrededor tratando de reconfortarlo.

Cuando dejó de vomitar recibió un vaso de agua que se lo tomó de un tirón.

—Dios, esa cosa olía horrible.

Todos lo miraron preocupados.

—Pete era el café que tomas todos los días.

Peter se sorprendió, pero al sentir el olor más náuseas quisieron venir. Nat debió verlo venir por qué quitó el café de las manos del ex asesino y lo vacío por el drenaje.

—Esto es muy raro, no puedes resistir el día sin tu café.

—Bueno parece que hoy solo tomaré té, o jugo, mejor jugo, un jugo de todas esa combinación de frutas ¿Cómo se llama? No lo sé, pero definitivamente quiero eso.

Vio la mala cara de su mentor y el capitán.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás seguro de querer comer?

— Sí, obvio, muero de hambre.

No le dijeron nada pero se dirigieron a seguir cocinando y hacer el jugo que Peter pidió.

Mientras comía ajeno y en grandes cantidades no noto las miradas preocupadas que los adultos le estaban dando.

Ellos mismo tuvieron que pararlo cuando vieron que iba a seguir comiendo alegando que su estómago debe estar sensible así que lo mejor es que descansará y reponga energías por qué lucía como si en cualquier momento se dormiría encima de toda su comida y por primera vez desde que lo conocieron Peter no protestó ante la idea de una siesta, simplemente estuvo de acuerdo y salió directo a su cuarto.

—Voy a llamar a Helen y Bruce para que lo revisen.

Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo.

Peter en su habitación se cambió con un short corto y se puso la polera más grande que pudo encontrar, especialmente una que fuera de Harley por qué quería el olor de su colonia y el mismo olor de su novio. Lo extrañaba y eso que lo vio hace una hora.

Dejo el tema de lado, se acurrucó en las sábanas y rápidamente se durmió.

—¿Qué le pasa a Peter? —pregunto Betty preocupada al escuchar el pequeño intercambio.

Harley suavizó su expresión al oír el nombre pero se notaba un poco cansado y preocupado.

—Ha estado mal durante una semana más o menos. Creo que hoy se puso mal por qué ayer comió demasiado pero todo este tiempo ha estado mal y ha… ha dejado de lado algunas cosas por su agotamiento.  
Betty lucía preocupada pero decidieron seguir el recorrido y continuar con las explicaciones acerca de sus próximas paradas.

—Hola Pete, despierta— Tony agito delicadamente al adolescente dormido consiguiendo leves gimoteos. 

—No…

—Pete — al oír la voz preocupada de su figura paterna abrió un ojo para ver qué pasaba pero su expresión hizo que se levantará de golpe y viera alrededor en busca de que hubiera algo malo.

— ¿Qué pasa señor Stark? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—Solo tu Peter. Nos tienes preocupados.  
Peter se mordió el labio por qué no sabía que decir. Él mismo sabía que estaba mal pero solo creía que era simple cansancio, pero al ver la mirada preocupada de su mentor se dio cuenta de que al parecer era algo más y todo el mundo se estaba dando cuenta.

—Lo se… me he estado sintiendo mal estos días y pensé que era una simple gripe o algo pero mi metabolismo debió eliminarlo rápido, solo que, me siento extraño, no exactamente mal, sé que estoy bien, es solo difícil de explicar. Mí sentido araña fastidia cuando estoy enfermo empeorando todo pero ahora está tan apagado, no estoy en peligro.

—Lo se chico, estás extrañamente bien pero luego estás mal y tan cansado, por nada dejas tu spidermanning y ahora solo te dedicas a dormir.

Ambos se miraron sin saber que decir hasta que viernes hablo.

—Jefe Helen Cho y Bruce Banner han venido, actualmente se encuentran en el Medbay.

—Vamos underoos, te harán una revisión para estar más seguros de que no hay algo mal.

Peter asintió y se paró, miro el armario decidiendo si debía buscar un pantalón pero lo dejo de lado. La torre estaba lo suficientemente cálido como para que esté bien, en todo caso se buscaría un chándal de Harley pero eran demasiado grandes para él.

Eso era otra cosa que no entendía, siempre estaba con Harley pero no sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de tener su olor o algo de él con él. Ahora lo hacía sentir seguro, cálido y algo necesitado.

Bajaron al medbay dónde pudo ver a los dos científicos con diferentes cosas, ellos siempre eran los que veían al castaño cada que se ponía mal o recibía algún corte en su traje de Spiderman.

—Hola Peter, siéntate por favor mientras sacamos algunas cosas— él hizo caso y se sentó en la camilla alta balanceado los pies.

—Niño ¿Qué haces sin zapatos? — él miro sus pies descalzos sin haberse dado cuenta de eso.

—No sé, me siento un poco atrapado con ellos.

Vio como Cho sacaba jeringas y no pudo evitar hacer una nueva, el odiaba a las agujas.

—Mientras te extraemos sangre dinos que te ha pasado últimamente — Peter pensó en todo lo que sintió esta semana y se sintió un poco confundido.

—Bueno… ya les deben haber dicho acerca del vómito, la verdad esto ha ocurrido en los últimos dos días, ayer pensé que era por cansancio así que no le dije a Harley por qué estaba para entregar un trabajo y necesitaba descansar. Aparte de eso hubo mareos bastantes feos con un poco de dolor de cabeza pero nada más. Me he estado sintiendo bastante hinchado también y...  
No sabía si había algo más que le faltaba así que se puso a pensar frunciendo el ceño para ver qué había omitido.

—Pete aparte de eso come demasiado, no importa si vomita otra vez tiene hambre, más hambre de lo habitual y hoy nos asustó por qué el olor del café le pareció asqueroso lo que provocó que vomitara y desde hace días pide cosas bastante extrañas, está exigente con la comida.

Bueno no se había dado cuenta de eso.

Los doctores compartieron una mirada.

—Bruce…

—No, Helen, no creo que sea eso.

—Podemos verlo, los exámenes de sangre estarán listo en media hora, solo tenemos que agregar eso.

— ¿De qué diablos hablan? — pregunto Tony preocupado por todo ese intercambio.

—No queremos asustarlos, solo es una teoría, primero veremos los resultados de sangre para ver si hay algún desorden y luego veremos lo demás.

Rápidamente se dedicaron hacer sus cosas mientras conversaban tratando de ignorar por el momento el miedo de lo que podría pasar.

—Los exámenes están listos.

—Gracias Viernes ¿Puedes decirme si nuestras sospechan son ciertas?

—Los resultados fueron positivos, felicidades Peter eres madre.

— ¡QUE!

De pronto se armó el caos, Tony y los científicos hablaban alto y discutiendo lo que viernes había revelado, pero Peter se sentía abrumado. Él era un hombre, no se podía embarazar, no tenía sentido… excepto que si lo tenía, sus síntomas, como se sentía, estos eran los de una mujer en plena gestación pero él no era mujer. También estaba que si había la posibilidad de que fuera verdad, tendría sentido que saliera embarazado, ellos no se cuidaban regularmente, al principio de su relación si era algo sagrado hasta que Peter mismo quiso experimentar hace un par de meses atrás, le fue difícil convencer a su novio al ser este bastante sobreprotector con su salud y su bienestar, pero luego de la primera vez no lo dejaron, hasta admitía que sucedía aún más.

¿Él podría estar embarazado?

— ¿Pete? ¿Estas bien? Has estado perdido un buen rato.

—Sí, yo lo siento, es lo que ¿Embarazado?, ¿Están seguros?

—Los exámenes no mienten pero ahora queremos hacer una revisión así que vamos a preparar el set de ecografía.

—Yo… hagan lo que crean necesario, si es así, quiero algo que me diga que esto es real. Esto es serio.

En un rato sintió alegría, miedo, si era así ¿Harley estaría feliz? Él tenía miedo de ser padre, se lo dijo, estaba un poco feliz de que fueran hombres así que si en un momento se sentía listo adoptarían a un adorable niño o niña. 

Harley era la mejor persona del mundo pero el abandono de su padre dejo en él un vacío y dudas. Tenía tanto miedo de no querer a su hijo como lo hizo su padre y luego abandonar a su pareja. Peter le recordó quien era él, que era diferente pero su novio tenía miedo que eso estuviera en su sangre, su ADN.

El también ahora tenía miedo, era joven, sabía que había chicas más jóvenes que salieron embarazadas, hasta en su escuela había casos pero la diferencia era que él era hombre, no era mujer pero lo que nunca pensó que le pasaría estaba justo frente a él, o dentro de él para tal caso ¿Qué haría en un futuro? ¿Qué sería de la universidad? Estaban a unos meses de terminar su último año en Midtown así que por ese lado no había tanto problema, la universidad sería fácil, al igual que Harley optaría por las clases en línea del MIT por qué no quería abandonar New York y a Spiderman pero ahora lo tendría que dejar, no sé arriesgaría si era verdad lo de su embarazo. 

Las clases de la universidad no eran problema, ya pudo hablar con los encargados gracias a Tony y tomar un examen de re categorización así que adelantaría varios años y las prácticas ya estaban aquí en industrias Stark.

Tal vez lo tenía casi todo.

Pero May lo mataría.

Oh dios, estaba embarazado.

Harley sentía venir el dolor de cabeza, nunca le gustó ser guía pero sus raíces evitaban que demostrará lo disgustado que estaba. Agradecía el encanto sureño por qué de lo contrario habría mandado un puñetazo al tal Flash y sin duda golpearía una pared por las niñas descaradas que estaban ahí.

¿No entendieron que tenía novio?

—Señoritas— MJ lo pronunció con sarcasmo — agradeceríamos que recojan su dignidad del suelo y se retiren. Está tomado por alguien mejor que ustedes pequeñas perras. Ahora, los demás si queremos saber por qué este es nuestro posible futuro así que cierren la maldita boca, tú también Flash.

Flash se aguantó la queja que estaba por venir y las chicas veían furiosas a la castaña pero no sé atrevían a decir algo por miedo.

—Muchas gracias MJ, dijiste lo que pensaba — ups se le escapó — ahora tenemos que ir al Medbay. El Medbay es nuestra estación de salud, un hospital si le quieren decir, aquí suelen venir pasantes por quemaduras o golpes debido a sus experimentos y su falta de sueño. No se preocupen, si trabajan acá tienen un seguro garantizado y doctores a su disposición así sea por gripe. Luego, los vengadores también pasan mucho tiempo aquí, ya sea por misiones que salieron mal o se complicaron o por su torpeza, no se dejen engañar para ser los seres más fuertes del planeta son bastante torpes.  
Varias risillas se escucharon ante la broma.

—Bien, ahora cada uno debe desinfectarse antes de entrar es una regla si no vienes por emergencia.

Rápidamente vio que todos se desinfectarse las manos y los guío hacia dentro del lugar explicando acerca de lo que veían.

—En las industrias Stark y torre de los vengadores tenemos la última tecnología ya que tenemos una cooperación con el reino de Wakanda, eso hace que este lugar este bastante bien equipado si las máquinas que ven no les dicen algo.

Los sonidos de asombro y susurros eran claros mientras pasaban por salas médicas dónde doctores manejaban hologramas y equipos sacados de ciencia ficción.

—A continuación vamos a ingresar a la habitación principal dirigida por Bruce Banner y Helen Cho. Viernes me informo que están aquí así que posiblemente vean uno o dos vengadores. Tanto como Bruce y Helen responderán si desean y los invitados igual manera en caso de que sea un vengador.

— ¿Hay más personas que son atendidas por ellos? — pregunto tímida una chica de primer año, una que no había actuado como las demás así que el rubio le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

—Sí, eso sería a las personas cercanas a Tony Stark y el equipo de vengadores, ósea Pepper Pots, Happy Hogan, Peter y yo, también las familias y amigos cercanos de nuestro héroes vienen aquí por consultas.

Ignorando la nueva ronda de susurros mal disimulados abrió las grandes puertas y dejo pasar a todos. Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a Tony y Peter ahí metidos. Sorpresa que fue rápidamente cambiada al ver que su novio se encontraba echado y Helen tenía una cosa presionada en la parte baja de su estómago.

Rápidamente olvidó a los que guiaba y corrió al otro lado de la camilla agarrando el rostro de su amado buscando cualquier signo de enfermedad.

— ¿Qué diablos cariño? ¿Te pusiste mal? — El castaño rizado negó pero parecía que no podía hablar así que miro a Tony en busca de respuestas. 

—-No está mal solo…—-fue cortado por Helen.

—Lo encontré.

Sus miradas pasaron a la pantalla donde Harley no entendía lo que veía, podía ser un genio pero no estaba metido en el tema de la medicina, eso era más para Peter.  
Se asustó cuando Peter empezó a llorar y reír, se preocupó por qué no sabía que pasaba y lo estaba asustando ¿Estaba mal por eso lloraba? O ¿Estaba bien y por eso reía?

— ¿Quieres que ponga audio?

¿Audio?

—Sí, si por favor.

Luego estuvo más aturdido hasta que escuchó un latido de corazón y luego otro y otro, por alguna razón se sintió tranquilo y en paz, aunque seguía sin entender por qué el sonido de un corazón estaba ahí. No era tan bueno en biología, pero estaba seguro que el corazón se encontraba en el pecho.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Lo que pasa Keener es que te advertí que no llegarán a tercera base hasta el matrimonio y ahora me salen con esto, no necesito más canas, gracias.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

—Yo no, no llegamos a tercera base ¿Cómo crees? Estamos esperando al matrimonio— La ceja levantada de Tony y la risa de Peter le indicaron que no venía al caso mentir.

— ¿Cómo supiste? — Tony miro a Peter y le indico que dijera lo que sea que estaba pasando.

—Harley, nosotros, bueno, ahora somos más ¿Entiendes? — Ante la mirada de confusión volvió hablar — claro que no lo entiendes, umm, bueno, nosotros ahora somos padres.

—Cariño, no te entiendo.

— ¡Que estoy embarazado, idiota!

Harley quedó en blanco, sorprendido y luego empezó a reír como si le dijeran la mejor broma del mundo.

—Eso es imposible bebé, sé que no soy muy bueno en biología pero los hombres no se embarazan— La mirada de muerte de Peter lo hizo callar.

—No estás bromeando.

—No.

Luego Harley cayó desmayado encima de Peter ante todos, la clase olvidada estaba en silencio, no llegaron a entender todo lo que hablaban pero algunos sí pudieron reconocer todo el procedimiento y sentir los latidos del bebé, el problema es que no sabían de dónde venía exactamente.

—Umm, creo que lo rompimos Señor Stark.

Tony se hecho a reír bastante fuerte y se levantó despeinado la cabeza de Peter y la de Harley que aún se encontraba inconsciente.

—Debo solucionar esto chico, conversen bien todo el asunto y tú dirás si les dicen al equipo.

Se paró frente al grupo aun conmocionado y expectante por las cosas que estaban pasando. Tony se aclaró la garganta recibiendo las miradas de admiración de los jóvenes ahí presentes.

—Hola chicos, Soy Tony Stark y como su guía turístico sufrió… un fuerte impacto lo reemplazare por mientras así que en vez de hacer la visitas de rutina aburridas los llevaré a lugares especiales ¿alguien desea saber algo vergonzoso de Harley y Peter? Si preguntan correctamente para avergonzarlos -Peter no pudo evitar protestar desde atrás— les daré un celular Stark último modelo — Cabe mencionar que nadie más que Ned y MJ recibieron un nuevo celular.

Peter miro al chico que cayó encima de él y le acarició los cabellos tirando de algunos nudos hechos por ir de arriba abajo todo el día.

—No pensé que se desmayaría— Bruce lo miro mientras colocaba algunas cosas en su estuche.

—Fue algo de la nada, no siempre sucede que tu novio se embaraza— dijo Cho escribiendo algunas cosas para Peter.

—Creo que en verdad no es exactamente eso. Harley tiene miedo de ser como su papá, la noticia le hizo caer en cuenta que hay una posibilidad que lo sea— hizo una mueca incómodo— yo no lo creo, lo conozco y sé que me quiere y que amará al bebé pero su padre fue un imbécil que le dejo lleno de dudas y temores.

—Harley es el mejor con los niños, siempre creí que quería un montón y que terminarían adoptando. No pensé que tenía esas inseguridades—Bruce lo miro al chico pasando su mano por el cabello rubio ondulado — habla con él y hazle entender que él y su padre no son iguales.

—Lo haré.

En ese momento Harley empezó a despertar lentamente, no abrió los ojos al sentir las cálidas manos de su novio en su cabello, pero el cálido beso en su frente hizo que los abriera y se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de su rostro. Peter le sonrió y él también le devolvió una sonrisa pero Bruce se aclaró la garganta para que les prestará atención en ese momento.  
El rubio se levantó lentamente de encima de su novio que se acomodó mejor en la camilla realmente suave que había en la habitación, Harley se sentó a un lado de Peter reorganizando sus recuerdos de antes quedarse dormido.

Su mente hizo click y volteó de un tirón su cabeza a Peter quien pensó que su novio podría haberse matado con el movimiento fuerte de su cuello.

—Estas embarazado.

—Estoy embarazo.

—Voy hacer papá.

—Sí, vas hacer papá. Por favor no te desmayes de nuevo.

Harley lo miro y su vista se dirigió al estómago aún plano de su chico y estiró su mano queriendo tocar la zona pero a último momento la alejo con miedo. Peter le jalo esa mano y la coloco suavemente en su vientre bajo creando una sensación cálida y agradable a ambos.

— ¿Cómo? Eres hombre, los hombres no se embarazan. Si fueras mujer lo sabría cariño— Peter le dio un zape en la cabeza junto con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza ante las divertidas miradas de ambos doctores.

—No seas idiota Keener—- el mencionado se sobo la cabeza un poco adolorido a pesar que Peter controlo su fuerza.

—La verdad creo que te mordió una araña hembra, tal vez eso modifico tu ADN y cuerpo pero como las arañas Peter recién tuvo su despertar sexual después de cuatro años como las arañas promedio, lo que hizo que estuvieras listo para engendrar. Tu organismo debió hacer que salieras feromonas o entraras en una época de celo dónde elegiste a Harley como pareja, tal vez y hasta te comportaste como una araña.

— ¿Cómo? Quiero decir, en realidad no soy una araña ¿Cómo me comportaría como una?

—Peter tienes algunas manías que te hacen parecer una araña como caminar en las paredes y el techo o ese nido que hiciste en el laboratorio.

—Me aburría y quise probar las redes térmicas que cree — Hasta Harley desvío la mirada cuando Peter le miro curioso por su respuesta implícita.

Todos creían que actuaba como araña.

—Eres alérgico a la menta y los insecticidas, esa vez nos diste un susto a todos.

Hizo una mueca al recordar cómo se sintió morir cuando comió un chocolate con menta y su garganta se cerró hasta el punto de no dejar pasar el aire, o la vez del insecticida cuando sin querer Bucky y Sam pusieron un poco en la mesa y él sintió mal cada vez que tocaba la superficie haciendo que sintiera que su piel quemaba y no respiraba al olerlo.

No eran bonitos recuerdos.

—Pero no entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver?

—Han pasado cuatro años desde la picadura Peter. En cuatro años es cuando una araña está lista para ser activa sexualmente y aparearse. Yo supongo que tú cuerpo sintió eso y decidiste tener relaciones— Bruce lo miro de reojo mientras Peter se escondía en sus manos lleno de vergüenza.

Eso podía explicar cómo se sintió hace unos meses, lleno de excitación y ansias a pesar de todo. Él mismo convenció y sedujo a Harley para que lo hicieran, obviamente el chico no se negó.

—Lo que no sé es si te pusiste violento, las arañas suelen matar a su pareja— el rubio evito la mirada de Bruce.

—Si fue algo más rudo, quiero decir — se aclaró la garganta avergonzado — no trato de matarme ni nada, pero tuve unos moretones por qué Peter no controlaba su fuerza cuando me agarraba, no era grave, ni siquiera me daba cuenta hasta después y… a Peter le gusta morder, a mí también pero hubo un tiempo donde el mordía bastante, me parecía lindo como un cachorro— vio la mirada de incredulidad de todos — esa fue una muy mala comparación.

—Ignorando eso, Peter atrajiste a Harley, te embarazaste y para nuestra suerte no eres totalmente una araña así que no tendremos problemas pero podría afectar a la gestación del bebé en el tiempo, cantidad o tal vez tenga poderes pero tú cuerpo lo puede soportar felizmente, también puede haber la posibilidad de que sea un embarazo normal como de una mujer, sin contar que en realidad eres hombre.

—Oh.

—Haremos exámenes después, ahora creo que es importante que conversen.

Los adultos se fueron dejándolos solos en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos acerca de todo lo que estaba pasando, acerca del embarazo y el futuro.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Peter levantó su vista a la pregunta lanzada por su novio.

—Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo también— Harley sonrió.

—La verdad cariño es que tengo miedo, no pensé que fuera posible que tuviéramos hijos propios por mucho que me guste la idea. Pensé que adoptaríamos en un futuro y ya sabes ser una familia pero tengo miedo de ser como mi papá, abandonarte por qué me aburrí, no quiero irme, nunca me aburriría de ti pero ¿Y si soy como él? ¿Si soy peor y hago tu vida un infierno? — Peter tomo las mejillas de su novio entre sus manos y le dio un delicado beso en la nariz tranquilizando con movimientos suaves en la piel de su chico las inseguridades y miedos.

—Escúchame atentamente Harley Keener. No eres como tú padre, eres mil, millones de veces mejor que ese hombre. Eres amoroso y leal ¿Quién hubiera criado a Abigail siendo tan joven? Tú lo hiciste.

—Pero la abandoné, vine acá.

—No lo hiciste. Ella sabe cuánto deseabas poder venir a un lugar donde fueras realmente retado, sabía que soñabas con más y ella te dejo ir que fue otra cosa, tu sufriste más que Abs por la separación pero no la abandonaste, nunca la abandonarías, decidiste tomar mejores oportunidades para ella. Actualmente cada salario que ganas aquí lo gastas en su educación, en su salud y en la de tu madre, no es secreto que tienes una cuenta donde depositas lo que sobra para su universidad. Todos sabemos que has sido como una figura paterna para ella y que eres la mejor persona del mundo por eso. No deberías compararte con el imbécil de tu padre, él abandono a una increíble mujer y sus dos hermosos y preciosos hijos pero tú no harías eso, tu no abandonas ¿Te rendiste a pesar de que me negaba a ser tu novio? — Harley negó con una sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas caían y caían en gran cantidad pero él seguía en silencio escuchando todo— ¿Abandonaste tu sueño de ser un gran mecánico y trabajar junto a Iron man? — el volvió a negar ahora abrazándose a su novio. Peter le empezó acariciar la cabeza y dar unos cuantos besos en su cabello desordenado.

—Eres mucho mejor que ese señor Harley, eres una buena persona, la mejor que eh conocido y eso que conozco a héroes y vigilantes. Tienes miedo de abandonarme a mí y a mi hijo pero sé que nunca lo harías ¿Sabes por qué? Por qué me amas y amarás al bebé que viene en camino. Por dios Harley, nunca te rendiste conmigo y a pesar de lo ajeno que era seguiste hasta que me enamoraste completamente y nunca te has ido en todo este tiempo. No es por ser egocéntrico pero me doy cuenta que cada vez, cada día me amas un poco más, yo también lo hago, cada día me enamoro un poquito más de lo bella persona que eres. Eres lo mejor que me pasó Harley Keener y te amo demasiado.

Ambos estaban llorando y abrazándose fuertemente en la camilla de la sala médica, compartiendo este momento y no olvidarlo. Harley se sentía mucho más ligero con todo lo dicho por su increíble novio así que lo abrazo más y luego lo beso profundo, lento y amoroso. Después de un tiempo besándose y limpiándose las lágrimas el tocó con mucho cuidado el vientre dónde se estaba desarrollando una nueva vida sintiéndose cálido y amado.

—Te amo demasiado Peter Parker y también a nuestro bebé.

Peter sonrió y lo abrazo feliz de que todo esto saliera bien, que serían una familia, el crearía una familia como siempre deseo, junto con todos serían una familia extraña pero muy feliz.

— ¿Pero y tus estudios? Pronto vas a terminar la preparatoria, pero ¿La universidad?

—Pensaba hacer como tú, no es necesario que vaya, puedo tomar cursos en línea y solo ir cuando sea necesario además tengo las prácticas y la pasantía en Industrias Stark, eso me ayuda muchísimo a adelantar como dos años de la carrera. Aparte de eso, ambos sabemos que tenemos un futuro aquí y que Tony haría lo que fuera para que seamos felices, tenemos a un buen mentor. No necesito mucho para ser feliz.

Harley asintió comprendiendo, ahora no era el momento de hacerse dudas, estaban creando una familia que deseo cuando era niño, no como lo esperaba pero aquí estaba. El futuro era el futuro y ya verían como manejarlo así que ahora debían aprovechar su presente.

-—Oh dios, tenemos que decírselo a todos — Peter lo miro curioso por su reacción de pánico.

—Sí, obviamente.

— ¿No podemos darles la sorpresa cuando Nazca? Solo imagínate sus caras.

—Harley— Peter lo llamo e hizo que lo viera directamente— ¿Por qué no se los quieres decir?

El chico estaba nervioso, increíblemente nervioso y en estado de pánico.

—Bueno, eres el bebé de todos, un lindo y sexy bebé— le lanzó una mirada pervertida y Peter le pegó en el pecho para que continuará— y eso significa que manche al bebé de todos, me matarán. Hay dos malditos asesinos ahí, Cap me puede lanzar del techo, Clint me puede disparar y lo peor… Pepper y May me van a cortar los testículos, ya no habrá más descendencia cariño.

Peter rodo los ojos exasperado por la actitud nerviosa y ansiosa de su novio. No lo podía creer, él era el ansioso y Harley el que tenía todo bajo control pero ahora parecía que habían cambiado los papeles y la ansiedad continúa había sido transmitida a su novio.

—No te van a matar, el hecho de que esté embarazado significa que yo también accedí, di mi permiso por qué te quiero y quería eso, ahora nos vamos a levantar y decírselo a todos— fue retenido antes de que pudiera bajar de la camilla.

— ¿Quieres decírselos de frente? Mejor hay que endulzar las cosas, todos están en la cocina cerca de los malditos cuchillos y hay demasiados, estoy en grave peligro si les dices ahora.

Peter lo pensó y estuvo de acuerdo mucho peligro con asesinos cerca de los cuchillos bien afilados en la cocina. Aparte de eso, era un poco rudo ir y anunciarlo sin más a todos, no sería especial y menos les creerían, posiblemente piensen que es una broma.

— ¿Podríamos hacer cosas para que piensen que hay un bebé en camino? Digo como en esos vídeos de internet, los zapatitos y esas cosas serían genial para que vayan entendiendo poco a poco que hay alguien que de unirá a esta extraña familia.

—Eres un genio Petey, podríamos ver más ideas después y así dar la noticia, obviamente con ayuda de Bruce y Tony, aunque Tony haría algo alocado y extra.  
Peter sonrió ante la emoción y el brillo en los ojos de Harley ante las múltiples posibilidades de dar a conocer a su bebé a la familia que habían creado en este tiempo. Su sonrisa creció aún más cuando sin que el otro se hubiera dado cuenta su mano se movía hacia su estómago dando leves caricias con las yemas de sus dedos.  
¿Y pensó que sería mal padre? Harley era ridículo.

—De acuerdo, creo que podemos hacer todas esas locas ideas después pero sinceramente estoy agotado y necesito acurrucarme y ver películas, y comer, especialmente comer que muero de hambre. 

—De acuerdo, podemos hacer eso— se levantó con una gran sonrisa y ayudo al chico más bajo a levantarse con cuidado. Peter resoplo divertido al ver lo sumamente cuidadoso que el otro estaba siendo — hay un poco de pizza de ayer pero debes comer por dos y mejor, no queremos que nazca sin proteínas y todo eso ¿Necesitas una dieta especial? Mierda debí preguntarle a Bruce, lo haré más tarde, lo haremos más tarde. También necesito las malditas ecografías y el sonido de su corazón como tono de llamada ¿Eso es demasiado? — Peter dejo que divagara todo lo que quería divertido mientras observaba la emoción del otro. 

La vida no le pudo dar mejor persona como Harley.

Al llegar arriba al ático sintieron el olor de comida en proceso. Steve estaba haciendo albóndigas y pasta, el olor de la comida llegó a Peter haciendo que su estómago gruñera ruidosamente captando la mirada de su novio y de los dos súper soldados quienes los saludaron cuando los vieron.

—¿Cómo estás Peter? Tony lucía muy preocupado cuando hablo con Bruce.

—Bueno, estoy bien solo … ya sabes… necesito alimentarme bien como si fuera por dos y más sano— ninguno pareció entender la ligera pista que les dio a excepción de Harley que trago duro y desvió la vista, lo cual si llamo la atención de los otros.

— ¿Harley? — el chico levanto la vista hacia Bucky quien lo miraba curioso por lo nervioso que estaba en ese momento.

—No es nada, acabo de recordar que tenía un grupo que guiar ¿Dónde están?

—Con el señor Stark. Cuando estuviste fuera decidió hacerse cargo- la cara del mayor cambio drásticamente a una de horror — sí, debe estar hablando de cada momento vergonzoso de los dos.

Ambos se quedaron y ayudaron a Steve a terminar de cocinar. Peter robaba cada tanto un poco de la salsa de tomate haciendo sonidos como si fuera lo mejor del mundo recibiendo miradas extrañas de los otros. Steve tuvo que retirar su sigilosa mano de la olla en cocción por qué estaba seguro que si Peter seguía no habría que comer ya que de igual forma de robaba un espagueti y se lo comía cada él se volteaba, solo la mirada de Bucky delato que Peter volvía meter su mano en las ollas.

Un poco antes de que todo estuviera listo y mientras Harley rallaba el queso y Peter también robaba pedazos por pedazos escucharon el ascensor y varios murmullos fascinados. Un montón de adolescentes salieron del algo apretado espacio y miraban todo emocionados, a un más cuando captaron al capitán América y soldado del invierno.

—Y este es el ático dónde solemos pasar el tiempo, aquí ocurrió lo que llamamos la guerra civil, una guerra de bromas que cobro muchas vidas y jarrones, también tuvimos que comprar un televisor nuevo.

—Tony.

— ¿Si cap?

— ¿Qué hacen estos niños aquí?

—Oh son de la excursión de Harley— ahora todos en la habitación miraron al chico que seguía rayando queso como si esta situación fuera algo de cada día— y como tuvo un colapso pensé que podría hacer su trabajo por él, además son de Midtown el colegio de Peter ¿Por qué no recompensarlos?  
Steve negó y siguió revolviendo la salsa golpeando la mano de Peter cuando trato de meter su dedo y robar otro poco. Peter hizo un puchero descontento y el rubio le apretó la nariz cariñoso haciendo que el puchero fuera reemplazado por una risa feliz.

—Si tienes tanta hambre hijo comete un poco de lo de anoche— Peter asintió feliz y Steve suspiró aliviado por qué ahora sí podría terminar de cocinar y nada se habría acabado antes del almuerzo.

Ignorando a sus compañeros Peter abrió el enorme frigider y saco una pizza entera, cuando se lo iba a comer Harley le quitó de las manos la pizza y procedió a meterla en el microondas mientras Bucky le daba un jugo.

—Pizza es pizza.

—La pizza puede ser pizza, pero no debes andar comiendo cosas frías cariño. No me des esa mirada— Peter cambio la mirada triste del microondas a un puchero.

—Solo quiero comida— Bucky le pasó una manzana completamente pelada y en pedazos que nadie vio el momento que lo hizo y Peter comió con la mirada fija en el microondas y todavía un puchero.

—Pizza.

—Si monstruo devora pizza, ya va a salir.

— ¿Helado? — Harley lo miro un buen rato mientras terminaba de calentar la pizza del microondas.

—Más tarde, ahora come tu pizza- le tendió y el castaño aprovecho y comió como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, lanzando sonidos de felicidad y lo que diría como gemidos de lo buena que estaba.

Harley cada vez que hacía un sonido lo miraba intensamente y Tony le mandaba miradas de advertencia al mayor.

— ¿Alguien tiene preguntas? Pueden hacerlo mientras termino de cocinar— así empezó las interminables preguntas que ambos soldados se dedicaron a responder pacientemente mientras la pareja se encerró en su mundo en los sillones de la sala de estar. 

Ambos inconscientemente pasaban sus manos por el estómago bajo de Peter con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, Harley hasta llegó a meter sus manos calidas dentro del polo del castaño para poder tener más contacto y que ese cálido sentimiento y conexión que sentía sea más fuerte. Ambos ignoraron la mirada de MJ quien veía las acciones con extrañeza, igualmente cuando Natasha se acercó sigilosamente al grupo se dio cuenta de las acciones de los chicos quien ahora estaban acurrucados muy cerca sin dejar espacio personal entre ellos. Peter estaba en el regazo de Harley prácticamente y veían con miradas soñadoras la televisión apagada, de rato en rato se susurraban unas cuantas palabras en los oídos del otro que no lograron ser captadas por nadie.

Todos veían la interacción de reojo debido a un momento sumamente tranquilo y acogedor entre los chicos. Se sentía bastante privado y que no debían estar viendo, pero igualmente se sentían atraídos.

-—Estoy algo cansado— dijo Peter mientras bostezaba y Harley lo envolvía en sus brazos y lo acomodaba mejor en su regazo de tal forma que no se sintiera incómodo.

—Deberías dormir un poco, te despierto cuando todo termine.

—Vamos a la habitación, quédate conmigo— Harley asintió y cargo a Peter llevándolo al cuarto frente a la vista de todos. Peter no se iba a quejar ya que se sentía verdaderamente cansado y un poco frío.

Llegaron al cuarto y se acomodaron juntos en la cama, Peter se acurrucó cerca del pecho y el calor del otro.

—No puedo creer que estés embarazado.

—Yo menos, se siente tan irreal pero después de escuchar su corazón sé que está allí, lo tengo protegido.

Sintió un beso en la frente y luego en los labios mientras su pareja juguetes a con el dobladillo de su polera y la subía para sentir el lugar donde residía el fruto de ellos.

—Me van a matar cuando se enteren.

—No lo harán, te aman— se rio de lo dramático que estaba siendo el rubio mientras le dejaba un beso en su mandíbula y veía su cara de terror.

—Oh si, déjame aclarar, me van a matar y luego me torturaran y me castraran, bastante genial ¿No crees?

—Eres un dramático.

—Tu dramático.

Peter sonrió y sintió el amor que tenía por Harley, el chico que le robó el corazón y ahora era el padre de su bebé, su familia.

—Sí, mío.


	2. Enterandose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces esto esta sucediendo

Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde que se enteraron y cada vez fue más difícil ocultar el embarazo a los vengadores y a sus amigos, hasta los del decatlón académico estaban algo preocupados por Peter debido a que andaba extrañamente sin energía y un poco pálido. Era extraño ver al chico que prácticamente estaba revotando por todos lados y hablando o susurrando con sus amigos estar quieto, meditando y algo adormecido.

Peter no sabía cómo decirles que en realidad no estaba enfermo si no que estaba llevando una vida y eso es indudablemente agotador. Algunas veces llegó a pensar que en realidad no llevaba una sino dos por todo lo que comía sumado su alto metabolismo. Muchos todavía en la cafetería lo miraban cada vez que comía ya que ciertamente era bastante.

Por lo menos estaba feliz de que el vómito y las náuseas disminuyeran y fuera más llevadero. El café le seguía dando retortijones en el estómago pero ya no lo hacía vomitar en segundos aunque eso no quitará lo desagradable que era para él su olor y su sabor.

Bruce les dijo que actualmente estaba alrededor de los tres meses y medio, bastante tiempo embarazado y gracias a los cuidados y la falta de Spider-man antes de que si quiera se enteraran pudo pasar el primer trimestre sin problemas aunque le estaba costando ocultar el pequeño bulto que se estaba formando. Agradecía que la ropa de su novio le quedará realmente ancha y grande.

Ned y MJ se preocuparían ya que gracias a la araña no puedo engordar.

Las clases de educación física fueron otro caso. Fue difícil convencer a Tony que hablara en la escuela por él para que ya no hiciera clases en lo que les quedaba de año, que no era mucho, pero el hombre a pesar de tener custodia compartida con May, le tenía bastante miedo y se negó hasta que Peter saco a relucir sus ojos de cachorro y no le quedó de otra más que aceptar a regañadientes asegurándoles a la pareja que si May se enteraba ellos se atenderían a las consecuencias.

Ya no habría más consecuencias que el embarazo si eran sinceros.

—Deberíamos decírselos ya Harley. Todo el mundo sospecha y no es fácil decirles por qué ya no participo en el entrenamiento y en misiones cuando antes rogaba por cualquiera de esos— se estiró y se acomodó mejor en el pecho de su novio mientras trazaban círculos en su piel desnuda.

El sexo fue algo que aumento en gran medida gracias a sus hormonas. Harley al principio se negó por miedo a lastimarlo, si traería consecuencias, etc. Peter alego que más consecuencias no podrían llegar ya que estaba muy embarazado así que al final Peter fue quien le consulto a ambos médicos para su diversión y la vergüenza de Harley y recibió la noticia de que si no habría problemas pero igual no debían hacer cosas bruscas.

—Lo sé, simplemente todavía no quiero, en parte por qué sé que van acabar con mi vida y en segundo lugar me siento a gusto que esto sea algo solamente nuestro. Puedo tenerte a ti y a nuestro hijo conmigo siempre, los puedo abrazar y besar tanto como yo quiera pero cuando se enteren me quitarán ese tiempo, Tony ya lo hace pero él es como el abuelo así que lo quiero dejar disfrutar pero ¿Los demás? Van a querer pasar más tiempo contigo y tocar a nuestro hijo o hija y me crea un sentimiento que no me gusta, no los quiero compartir y sé que eso está mal.

—Harley…— susurro y luego beso delicadamente a su pareja— yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo pero todos tienen el derecho a saber qué pasa. Serán un gran apoyo y ayuda cuando más los necesitemos ¿Los vengadores? Creo que sí exigirán mi tiempo pero podemos recordarles que también necesitamos un tiempo para nosotros— vio la sonrisa creciente en su novio y él también se sintió mejor de aclarar esto- y obviamente no te van a matar— su sonrisa decayó— creo que recibiremos una buena conferencia, ambos.

—Genial, salí del colegio y ya no extraño las conferencias del capitán América y ahora recibiré una de sexo seguro y embarazo adolescente en vivo.

Ambos se rieron y estuvieron acurrucados un tiempo más.

—En realidad creo que darles pequeñas pistas es una gran idea, así poco a poco se dan a la idea de un bebé y luego podemos sorprenderlos.

—Creo que sí, las pistas están bien y cuando tengamos ese control del cuarto mes podemos saber el sexo del bebé y con eso les decimos del embarazo y el género, dos en uno.

—Eres tan inteligente, te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al laboratorio- que habían estado evitando una hora para poder pasar tiempo ellos solos- dónde Tony los esperaba con sus proyectos.

—Si no me gustará el laboratorio juro que ni me pararía para venir acá- Su pareja se rio y le dio un beso en la frente.

Desde la noticia también estaban más cariñosos.

—Es por el embarazo, te vas a sentir cansado y agotado— les dijo Tony cuando entraron.

— ¿Espiándonos?

—No, hablan fuerte lo que me sorprende ya que nadie más los escucho— ambos se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron a su zona de trabajo.

— ¿Ya tienen planeado las cosas para su llegada?

—No, pero si estábamos viendo cómo dejar pistas para que todos se enteren— el adulto les dio una mirada divertida.

—Me encantaría ver sus reacciones cuando se den cuenta de que estás embarazado.

—Y luego hagan puré de Harley Keener— dijo el chico melodramático.

—Oh, mi parte favorita— el rubio le mando una mirada espantada.

— ¿Quieres que me maten?

—Un poco, me bastaría que te asusten hasta la muerte.

—Iron man, héroe del mundo pero en secreto es un villano que atormenta a jóvenes.

Peter se rio divertido de la discusión de ambos mientras preparaba sus telarañas. Las estaba mejorando este tiempo en que no salía y así también aprovechaba para volverlas útiles en caso de emergencia como misiones donde tengan que mantener unida una herida que necesitara puntos y evitar el desangrando.

—Cambiando el tema de la muerte de Harley— escucho las quejas de su pareja mientras esté cargaba las cosas para un traje de Iron man— en realidad no tenemos cosas preparadas. Hay la habitación vacía pero no vimos más que una paleta de colores y ya, creo que deberíamos ver los muebles y las cosas que hay que colocar.

—Sí, estaba viendo también como volverlo más seguro para cuando crezca. Tendríamos que comprar esos seguros para cuando empiece a tocar cosas y moverse— luego paro completamente cuando agarro un soldador y los vio serios— la torre no es segura, voy a comprar todo lo necesario para que lo sea y daré una conferencia a esos idiotas de que no dejen sus malditas armas por cualquier lado— Tony y Peter se vieron y estuvieron de acuerdo silenciosamente en algo.

Harley sería un gran padre.

—Pueden tomar mi tarjeta— rápidamente cortó las protestas de ambos chicos— no digan nada. Es como mi nieto así que sería mi regalo de baby shower y ya no me preocuparía de que hagan todo a última hora.

—No lo haríamos a última hora— la pareja recibió una mirada aburrida del hombre.

—Sí, lo harían.

—Si lo haríamos.

—Entonces Pete cariño podemos ir viendo mañana después de tus prácticas de decatlón académico. Te recojo y luego vamos a tiendas para comprar todo lo necesario.

Peter estuvo de acuerdo y mientras trabajaban, alejando a Peter de cualquier cosa química que pueda afectar el embarazo, hicieron una lista de las cosas que podrían ir viendo y comprando.

— ¿Debemos ir comprando la ropa? Tal vez es muy temprano para eso.

—Creo que mejor se dedican a ver la habitación y ya cuando falte poco tiempo y ya sepan el género del bebé empiezan a volverse locos con todas esas cosas.

—Sí, mejor.

Se dedicaron hacer sus cosas y pasar tiempos juntos todo ese día y ya al día siguiente con pocas náuseas, Peter logró ir mejor a Midtown. Se dio cuenta que varios alumnos últimamente si prestaban atención al auto que lo dejaba después de todo el desastre del viaje a Industrias Stark.

Ambos chicos se despidieron con un beso y se dedicaron hacer sus cosas. Peter a pesar de sentirse cansado estaba radiante ante la perspectiva de ir a ver las cosas para su bebé y se sentía emocionado al pensar en las cosas que podrían encontrar.

—Pete— el volteó su mirada soñadora a MJ quien le miraba junto a Ned, este último preocupado.

— ¿Si?

—Dinos la verdad ¿Qué está pasando? — sintió que se atoro y bebió inmediatamente su refresco. Ned estuvo rápidamente a su lado sobándole la espalda y MJ se sentó al otro lado sosteniendo su mano.

—No es nada malo chicos.

— ¿Nada malo? Estás cansado, pálido generalmente y ni creas que no nos dimos cuenta de que tienes náuseas o que vomitas, tu hambre tampoco es normal.

—Yo… lo juro no es malo, es muy bueno solo que…— Peter tuvo miedo de que lo juzgarán, lo llamaran monstruo por quedar embarazado, sabía que sus amigos le querían pero eso no hacía que sus dudas y miedos se esfumaran.

Esas dudas y miedos no le dijo a Harley al ver al chico preocupado por todo, no quería agregarle más estrés pero cree que es momento de discutirlo, tal vez con Tony más. Solamente quería que le aseguren que no lo iban a odiar por ser diferente, más de lo que ya era.

— ¿Qué es entonces? — pregunto su amigo ansioso por su respuesta pero al igual que los vengadores y su familia quería darles una sorpresa.

—Ya lo sabrán, lo juro no es nada malo, es bueno, son buenas noticias— para él lo eran a pesar de todo, no sabía qué pensarían ellos— se enteraran a su tiempo chicos.

— ¿Y eso afecta a tu salud de esta forma? — se olvidó que para todos estaba mal, tanto que no podía hacer esfuerzo físico.

—Sí, y no lo cambiaría por nada— hablo serio a sus amigos quienes le miraron aún más preocupados, pero aceptaron por el momento que lo mantuviera para él.

—Gracias, les prometo que se enteraran pronto.

Las clases pasaron con las miradas indiscretas de sus amigos. Les entendía de cierta forma pero se sentía incómodo con toda la revisión que le daban cada vez que él pasaba frente a ellos. En el decatlón académico fue exactamente igual solo que ya no eran solo sus amigos si no también todo el equipo.

Mientras practicaban aprovecho a tomar las vitaminas y el hierro que le habían recetado y modificado para su metabolismo rápido sin darse cuenta que todos miraban con preocupación cómo ingerida las pastillas creyendo que era por algún tipo de enfermedad.

Así que en su descanso algunos le preguntaron si estaba bien o si sentía mal para cortar la práctica para que no se estrese. Peter aclaró que se sentía bien a pesar de que todos le miraban con preocupación.

Recibió un mensaje de Harley diciéndole que ya había llegado, mucho más antes de lo que salía pero supuso que era por la emoción de ir a ver lo que podrían comprar a su bebé. Eso le hizo recordar algo.

—Betty, yo mmm— le dijo a la chica un poco dudativo pero era la única que sabía exactamente combinar los colores, era buena en saber cuáles eran neutrales y cuáles no.

— ¿Si Peter? ¿Estás bien? — Peter suspiro resignado a qué esa fuera su pregunta cada vez que él hablara. Entendía su preocupación pero le estaban asfixiando.

—Yo solo… solo quería saber cuáles son los colores neutros más, ya sabes ¿Actuales? — Peter se sintió tonto de preguntarlo de esa forma pero Betty no pareció juzgarlo así que lo tomo como una pequeña victoria mientras la chica se dedicaba a pensar.

—Pues, el más común es el blanco y el Beige pero también son las tonalidades de marrones y el negro— el chico no pudo evitar pensar que si vestía a su bebé de negro parecería una araña, tal vez pueda encontrar algo así.

—Um, si gracias y…— No sabía cómo preguntarle sin que le vieran raro así que simplemente ser directo funcionaria ¿Verdad? — y para ¿Bebes? Digo para ropa de bebé, si eso.

Eso logró captar la atención de todos en ese instante haciendo un silencio incómodo dónde cada uno lo miraba sin comprender. MJ arqueo una ceja y lo miro fijamente por unos buenos segundo antes de desviar su mirada a su estómago haciendo que Peter tragara fuerte ¿Ella ya lo sabría?

— ¿Para bebés? ¿Conoces a alguien que esté embarazada? — trago fuerte ante la pregunta. Él era pero no podía decirles ahora, menos en esta incómoda situación y dónde todavía faltaba tiempo para escapar de la práctica.

—Sí, bueno, una de las amigas de May está embarazada así … así que estábamos viendo para comprarle ropa o algo así — rio nerviosamente, sintió que sudaba y la ropa se le pegaba a la piel de lo nervioso que estaba. Ahora agradecía estar con la polera de Harley así se quitaría el polo húmedo por el sudor que ya le hacía sentir comezón por todo el estrés y se quedaría solo con la polera— ya sabes, umm, para el baby shower ¿Pueden dejar de verme así? Ya no aguanto.

—Oh si, lo siento Peter solo que la pregunta nos dejó un poco anonadados, no pensamos que sería por eso— la chica relajo su expresión y metió un mechón de cabello tras su oreja mientras volvía a pensar— en los bebés creo que el blanco es el más común pero también lo es el amarillo y el verde agua. Lo siento Pete, no sé mucho sobre bebés—Peter sintió que fue mala idea pero también sabía que de todos Betty era la única que sabría de estos temas. A la chica le gustaba estar informada sobre cualquier tendencia.

—No hay problema, gracias Betty, ahora me puedo dar una idea para su regalo— definitivamente va a comprar mamelucos enterizos, los que fueran como trajecitos de animales.

La práctica continúo con relativa tranquilidad pero igual se sentía incómodo después de todo ese intercambio. Se sentía más vigilado y eso hacía que su sentido araña zumbara constantemente dándole un ligero dolor de cabeza y que su mano se moviera a su estómago inconscientemente como si lo protegiera de todos en la habitación.

Agradeció a todo lo que pudo cuando terminó la práctica y salió corriendo a quitarse el polo y quedarse con la polera así regresando y esperando a que todos se fueran. Solo que nadie pareció haberse movido. Lo esperaba de sus amigos pero no de los demás, lo que hizo que actuará algo torpe al guardar su ropa.

Se aclaró la garganta para despedirse de todos como siempre lo hacía pero inmediatamente el equipo se levantó y lo acompaño afuera donde estaba el deportivo rojo de Tony Stark, solo que Tony no era quien lo manejaba, era Harley Keener.

— ¿No pudiste elegir uno menos llamativo Keener? — pregunto cruzándose de brazos asustando al chico que casi hizo caer su celular, estaba jugando.

—El que siempre utilizamos se lo llevó Clint a no sé dónde— frunció el ceño — ese imbécil solo dejo una maldita nota— ambos estaban molestos por qué no querían llamar la atención con el auto, así que generalmente utilizaban el menos notorio y definitivamente no era rojo.

—Maldita seas Clint— volteó al recordar a su equipo. Se despido apresuradamente y se subió al asiento de copiloto antes de que si quiera Harley pueda salir y abrirle la puerta. Su novio entendió su apuro y solo se despidió rápido con un movimiento de manos y aceleró.

— ¿Te miraban raro?

—Pregunte a Betty sobre colores neutros— el chico enarco una ceja invitándolo a continuar — colores neutros para bebés.

—Pete, cariño, eres un tonto pero te amo— Peter solo todo los ojos y beso su mejilla mientras se acomodaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Lo que digas, señor me desmaye cuando me enteré que iba hacer papá.

— ¡Pensé que dejamos eso atrás! — Peter se burló todo el camino a las tiendas que internet les recomendó para comprar, dejando de lado las increíblemente costosas sugerencias de Tony.

Al llegar fueron inmediatamente a la zona de Bebés viendo bastante cosas pero se perdieron en los pequeños conjuntos de ropa y zapatos.

— ¡Mira Harley! Son zapatillas para bebés, están muy pequeños y bonitos— su vista recorrió todo el estante y se encontró varios modelos de los vengadores y más escondido estaba unos de Spider-man así que se apresuró a llegar antes que alguien se diera cuenta y los tomo— oh dios mío, esto es increíble.

El rubio se acercó por detrás pasando su brazo protectoramente por la cintura del castaño dónde podía reposar su mano en el estómago algo abultado del chico de manera discreta y veía con el cada modelo de súper héroes.

—Se me ocurrió una idea para darles una pista— Peter volteo hacia su novio para ver qué tenía que decir sin abandonar las pequeñas zapatillas de Spider-man de sus manos.

—Podemos comprar todos los modelos de súper héroes y colocarlos por toda la sala de estar y cocina así cada vez que alguien entre o vea por algún sitio solo notara estos adorables zapatitos y morirá de ternura. No creo que sean ajenos a esta GRAN pista— Peter estuvo de acuerdo, era una buena idea así que agarraron cada modelo de súper héroe que encontraron.

Siguieron paseando y lograron encontrar mantas y ropa para bebés de colores neutros, así como ofertas de mecedoras y cunas pero decidieron volver después de un tiempo para ver más.

Al llegar a la torre rápidamente descargaron todo a su habitación y colocaron los zapatitos y zapatillas pequeñas por toda la sala de estar: en los sillones, en la mesa, encima de la televisión y también lo dejaron en la mesita de té delante de la pantalla plana, dentro de cada estante y cajón, hasta en el escurridor y en el lugar donde cada habitante de la torre vería, al lado de la cafetera. Ahí estaba el modelo de Iron man como burla hacía la adicción por la cafeína de Tony.

Así que solo esperaron sentándose en el sillón, ambos acurrucados con chocolate caliente como antojo del castaño. Harley no le iba a decir pero estaba teniendo los mismos antojos de Peter lo que le hacía bien para facilitarle en el momento de conseguir los caprichos de su novio.

Luego de una hora apareció Steve, Bucky y Sam que lucía algo húmedos por el baño que se debieron dar por el entrenamiento de la tarde antes de que Steve empiece hacer la cena.

Bucky fue el primero en notar las zapatillas de Hulk en la mesa de la cocina y los vio a ellos preguntando silenciosamente “ _¿Qué mierda?_ ” ellos simplemente se rieron y se encogieron de hombros continuando con su bebida a la que ahora se unía pequeños marshmellows de diferentes colores.

El segundo fue Steve que al abrir un cajón encontró una de zapatillas de la viuda negra y la otra estaba más allá, casi escondida detrás de los muchos implementos de cocina. El hombre los tomo y los vio atentamente para luego encogerse de hombros y dejarlos donde los encontró pero ahora juntos y sacar lo que necesitaba para hacer la cena.

Sam encontró los del capitán América al abrir la alacena dónde guardaban los granos de café, a diferencia de los otros el frunció el ceño y se quejó en voz alta de los zapatos.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Tony entro en la cocina directamente a la cafetera dónde se encontró con las zapatillas de Iron man que le hizo resoplar divertido mientras les mandaba una mirada divertida disimulada a los chicos en el sofá. Los dejo de lado para quitar de la mano a un confundido Sam los granos de café y hacer por si mismo su fuente de cafeína. Los otros hombres solo miraron sorprendidos a Tony mientras el actuaba normal y sin decir nada se fue sin antes pasar su mano por el cabello de ambos chicos con cuidado y cariño.

— ¿Tú crees?

—Seria hora, aunque ya los tiene a esos dos.

—¿Y si…?

Ajenos a las dudas de los demás la pareja siguió consumiendo el dulce sin preocuparse de nada más que de complacer sus gustos culposos.

— ¿Pete, no es hora de que vayas a patrullar? — pregunto Sam haciendo que el nombrado volteada con sus mejillas abultadas por los marshmellows y un poco de rastro del chocolate caliente en sus labios. Se demoró un poco para tragar y nerviosamente le respondió — Eh, bueno, me estoy dando un descanso de ser Spidey— todos le miraron desconcertados ya que el chico nunca se tomaba un descanso del crimen y menos de ser Spider-Man, Salía como su alter ego cada vez que necesitaba aclararse o simplemente como distracción.

Clint que había ingresado en todo el intercambio se acercó preocupado.

— ¿Por qué? No es que me queje Pete, pero siempre sufrimos para que al menos te tomes unos días de descanso de ser un héroe— Clint le tocó la frente como si tuviera fiebre lo cual sería algo tonto pero resulta que el embarazo eleva un poco la temperatura aunque no era tanto pero con su piel siempre fría solía notarse mejor.

—Estas un poco caliente…

—Es por qué está acurrucado conmigo y hemos tomado chocolate caliente— respondió Harley lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿Chocolate caliente en esta época?

—El chocolate caliente es para cualquier época.

Peter decidió desviar su vista del espía para evitar que este descubriera su nerviosismo y por ende la casi mentira que había lanzado su pareja, pero lo que no espero es encontrarse con la mirada escrutadora de Bucky quien parecía estarlo analizando en silencio mientras los otros se quejaban. Peter quiso aguantar y mirarlo como él lo hacía pero no pudo y termino bebiendo lo poco de su bebida que le quedaba como distracción.

La cena pasó lo más normal que se pudo. Cada vengador noto las nuevas adiciones decorativas pero no dijeron nada, solo cruzaron miradas con pequeñas conversaciones mentales y siguieron cada quien con lo suyo.

Peter que tenía que encargarse de lavar los platos ese día para disgusto de su novio, quien quiso hacerlo por él pero Peter lo hecho al cuarto que compartían. Estaba tarareando algunas canciones que se le venían a la mente, entre ellas una canción de cuna que recuerda haber escuchado en el hospital infantil que solía visitar cuando tenía tiempo y eso lo relajo y tarareo mucho más tranquilo perdido en su mundo hasta que una mano fría tocó su hombro y pudo ver el cabello largo y sujetado de James Bucky Barnes.

—Felicidades chico— apretó un poco su agarre de una manera reconfortante y dejo a su lado unas zapatillas de él, del mejor amigo del capitán América, unas que fueron más difíciles de encontrar que las de Spider-man.

— ¿Qué? — El mayor le dio una sonrisa suave mientras pasaba su mano metálica por sus cabellos y se iba.

Entonces Peter se dio cuenta entonces a qué se refería.

—Oh dios mío… él lo sabe.

Harley no supo que paso pero Peter entro casi corriendo a la habitación y se abalanzó contra el escondiendo su cara contra su pecho y agarrándolo fuerte por la espalda mientras balbuceaba rápidamente. Decidió pasar sus manos por el cabello del castaño y darle un beso en su frente antes de quitárselo de encima para ver su cara algo pálida, más de lo que últimamente era.

— ¿Qué pasó cariño?

—Bucky lo sabe, mierda, él lo sabe.

— ¿Qué?

—Bucky me felicitó, me felicito Harley.

Harley sabía que era un genio pero le tomo un tiempo antes de lograr entender lo que el chico le decía tan desconcertado.

— ¿Co-cómo? Digo creo que lo hicimos notorio, pero ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. Yo…yo estaba tarareando una canción de cuna del hospital infantil y luego estaba a mi lado felicitándome.

—Oh

—Si… Oh

—Quiero decir, es bueno, muy bueno, tenemos a alguien más en nuestra banca.

—Si…

—Oye — tomo a Peter de las mejillas y lo beso lentamente— es bueno, no te preocupes, todo está bien.

—Lo sé, estoy contigo — ambos se sonrieron.

— Y me alegra, te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Se acomodaron para dormir pero ninguno de ellos lo hizo hablando acerca de su futuro y su familia que estaban formando.

— ¿Sabes? Antes que llegarás al auto estaba viendo ideas para decirles a los demás sobre el embarazo y el más común es con la prueba de embarazo y, me pareció buena idea así que compre unas ¿Tres?

—Harley, sabes que no soy mujer ¿Verdad?

—Si lo sé, pero estás embarazado y creo que eso es una gran ayuda para que entiendan, aunque sea, que alguien de aquí va a tener un bebé.

—Tienes razón en eso pero ¿Por qué tres?

Harley lucía avergonzado— resulta que puede dar falsos negativos y es mejor estar seguros para que salga algún positivo.

—Espero que funcione en hombres embarazados.

Ambos se fueron a dormir y al día siguiente se prepararon para hacer sus actividades del día. Peter se sentía bastante adormilado haciendo su mochila pero despertó cuando Harley puso las tres pruebas junto a él.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—No te voy a obligar si no estás cómodo con esto—se lo pensó pero tomo las tres pruebas y entro al baño leyendo las instrucciones para seguirlas al pie de la letra y programo su celular para que le avisará a los cinco minutos.

—Ya sé que estás embarazado pero ver esas cosas ahí me da nervios.

-—Ni siquiera sé si funcione conmigo. Sé que estoy embarazado pero ¿Funciona indiscriminadamente con hombres y mujeres? ¿Alguna vez un hombre la uso?

Antes de que siquiera pudiera seguir con su monólogo la alarma sonó y la apagó de inmediato mientras el rubio iba a ver las pruebas.

—Funciono, las tres dieron positivo.

Peter se acurruco al lado de su novio para ver el resultado y fue recibido con dos líneas en cada prueba, dos líneas que lo hacían aún más real que él iba a tener un bebé en unos meses.

—Yo, quiero decir, se siente más real— Harley asintió a su lado mientras agarraba una de las pruebas y sentía sus ojos algo húmedos.

—Peter, el jefe dice que te apures a desayunar para ir a Midtown o el señor Hogan lo va abandonar.

Peter recordó que estaba haciendo su mochila así que rápidamente se acercó y la término de hacer sin darse cuenta que había guardado una de las pruebas, Harley por otro lado agarro unos papeles que debía entregarle a Pepper.

Decir que puso atención a clases sería una mentira. Seguía pensando en las pruebas positivas que había dejado en su escritorio de la habitación, esas pruebas que por alguna razón lo hacía sentir más real todo lo referente al bebé que estaba en su vientre.

El solo pensamiento hizo que pasará y frotara delicadamente sus manos por la zona mientras sus compañeros del decatlón hablaban en su descanso. Estaban en prácticas diarias debido a que tenían que hacer y crear prácticas para los nuevos ingresantes que ocuparía sus puestos y de paso hablar y relajarse ante la inminente graduación y exámenes aproximándose.

— ¿Peter?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Estás con nosotros? Tienes la mirada pedida.

—Lo siento, solo pensaba en algunas cosas ¿Qué estaban hablando?

—Necesitamos tu parte de los folletos para ir a colocarlos por la escuela.

—Están en mi mochila. Esperen un momento.

Lo que Peter no contó fue que su mochila estaba al ras del respaldo de su silla y que está caería roseando todo su contenido por el suelo por su mala maña de siempre dejar sus bolsillos abiertos.

Y no se dio cuenta lo que causó conmoción en todos hasta que terminó de recoger sus cosas y noto que todos miraban atentos al suelo dónde había una prueba positiva de embarazo. Casi dejo que los papeles se cayeran de nuevo al suelo pero se apresuró a dejarlos en la mesa y tomar rápido la prueba y tratar de esconderla con sus manos. No se había dado cuenta que se la llevó y ahora por despistado todos sus compañeros le veían asombrados y con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

—Yo…

— ¿Estás engañando a tu novio?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué crees eso Cindy?

— ¿Cómo explicas eso? — Señaló la prueba en sus manos y él se puso más nervioso pero suspiro, tal vez era momento de compartirlo con todos ellos aunque no lo quería hacer de esta forma.

—Es mía, estoy embarazado.

Espero un momento en silencio pero la habitación se llenó de risas nerviosas de todos excepto sus amigos que lo veían fijamente. MJ no parecía sorprendida pero veía el objeto en sus manos atentamente sin apartar la mirada como si ese fuera lo único que necesitara para saber que no mentía. Ned por otro lado, seguía asombrado y miraba entre él, la prueba de embarazo y su estómago como si eso explicará todo.

—Que buena broma Parker, me lo creí por un momento por tu cara… toda seria— Flash se calló al ver que sus manos se volvieron blancas de apretar el objeto que ocasionó todo y apartaba la vista de la mirada fija de todos.

— ¿Por qué no te ríes?

—No puedo reírme de algo que es cierto, estoy embarazado y tengo cerca de cuatro meses.

El silencio lo incómodo y quería irse, irse con Harley que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, besos por todo su rostro y le aseguraría que todo estaría bien.

Su cara se sintió húmeda y se dio cuenta que estaba derramando lágrimas sin darse cuenta, y por más que quería no podía pararlas mientras estás salían libremente y se derrumbó, ya no sabía qué hacer, no le creyeron y lo verían como monstruo y tal vez lo era pero no quería que su bebé fuera juzgado.

Lo protegería contra todos.

Se cubrió su estómago con sus manos mientras sentía que sus piernas le fallaban e inmediatamente noto que MJ y Ned lo sujetaban y lo sentaban en una silla delicadamente mientras su celular sonaba en la mesa sin cesar.

— ¿Estás bien Pete?

Y exploto.

—Por favor no me miren así, como si fuera un monstruo, no lo soporto. Sé que no soy normal, sé que no debería ser capaz de salir embarazado pero no me arrepiento de nada de esto. Pueden mirarme a mí como quieran, pueden juzgarme pero por favor, no, no miren a mi bebé como si fuera algo extraño, como si… no debiera existir.

Todos se quedaron callados y el único sonido en el lugar era el del celular del castaño que seguía y seguía sonando.

—Peter, Harley está viniendo para acá en estos momentos, aproximadamente en 10 minutos estará contigo— quería agradecer a todo por qué Harley estaba viniendo, no quería ver a nadie en ese momento así que tomo su mochila, dejo los folletos y se preparó para salir pero las manos de Betty lo tomaron del brazo delicadamente, casi no sintió el tacto si no fuera por qué sus sentidos le avisaron de alguien aproximándose.

—Pete, no te vayas, tenemos, tenemos que hablar de esto, tenemos que aclarar todo esto— él quería decir que no, quería salir y no volver a ver a nadie hasta que se sintiera cómodo. Quería estar con quienes le amaban pero sabía que necesitaba escuchar cualquier cosa que le digan, necesitaba saber si ya no era recibido ahí así que se sentó con la mochila delante de él apretada fuertemente con sus brazos protegiendo a su hijo.

Los demás notaron lo tenso que estaba, como los miraba como si fuera la presa y ellos los depredadores listos para comerlo y eso a nadie le gustaba, ni Flash se sentía cómodo viendo a Peter así y sin que nadie lo esperara fue él el que se sentó primero y miro a los ojos color chocolate con firmeza y no temor o sea lo que sea que Peter vio antes en ellos.

—Queremos saber que pasa, simplemente nos tomaste por sorpresa antes, ahora te escucharemos— Peter trago visiblemente pero se relajó un poco.

Simplemente les diría la verdad omitiendo algunas cosas.

—Tengo una… una condición que al parecer no es común. Se me desarrollo una matriz pero recién como una mujer mi organismo es apto para embarazarse y pues soy hombre, no pensé que si no me cuidaba me embarazaría.

— ¿Cuándo te enteraste de tu embarazo? — Abe evito decir “eso” sentía que si lo hacía Peter no volvería hablar y tal vez desaparecería completamente. Se alejaría de ellos sin duda alguna.

—Bueno, el día de la excursión me enteré, ustedes estaban ahí cuando me hacían la ecografía— ahora todos entendieron por qué había todos esos implementos y el sonido del corazón que escucharon en ese momento, ahora comprendían verdaderamente que pasaba y la realización de que no era una broma les choco con fuerza.

—Bueno… de todos pensé que Peter sería el último en tener hijos— soltó Sally y el castaño no pudo evitar reír, él también lo pensó, especialmente con el miedo de Harley de ser como su papá pero ahora él era el primero de su promoción en tener un bebé.

El ambiente se relajó un poco pero todos querían evitar que el chico volviera a llorar, no fue una imagen linda, menos las palabras que soltó.

—Peter, debes saber que no te vemos como un monstruo o un fenómeno, eres Peter Parker y solo eso, que seas capaz de hacer algo que todas la mujeres pueden no te hacen diferente solo te hacen especial, y ahora estaremos apoyándote— Después de todo ese tiempo Michelle hablo pasando su brazo por los hombros del castaño en un medio abrazo dándole confort y seguridad que Peter no sabía que necesitaba tanto.

—-No te preocupes, seremos los mejores tíos que pueda tener tu bebé— Ned en cambio quitó las manos del escudo que protegía con fuerza a la vida que llevaba dentro, y empezó a darle pequeños masajes en los nudillos del castaño para relajarlo.

Peter agradecía a sus amigos por apoyarlo, se sentía mucho más aliviado al saber que tenía gente de su lado y que estaría con él en las buenas y en las malas. Lo que no espero es que todos se acercarán y le empezarán a felicitar por su bebé, por su hijo, lo que hizo que soltará algunas lágrimas de felicidad en el momento que Harley entro corriendo.

— ¡Cariño! ¿Qué pasó? Karen me dijo que estabas sufriendo una crisis y te encontrabas emocional— el chico lo empezó a revisar por todos lados y también quitó la mochila que tenía en su regazo para asegurarse de que su hijo seguía en su lugar, lo cual enterneció a todos al ver a Harley tocar su estómago como si pudiera sentir que efectivamente ahí seguía el bebé.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Peter suspiro cansado mientras Harley seguía acariciando el estómago pero ahora una mano se dirigía a su mejilla aún húmeda — ¿Por qué llorabas?

—Los chicos se enteraron— la cara de su novio mostró confusión y no por primera vez Peter se preguntó si era terrible para captar las cosas a la primera —del embarazo idiota.

—Oh — con los ojos abiertos miro a todos alrededor en especial a Michelle. Harley le tenía cierto miedo y respeto por más que fueran amigos —No me vas a matar ¿Verdad? Digo, ya supongo que lo van hacer los demás cuando se enteren— la cara de la chica mostró que no estaba contenta pero en secreto Peter podía decir que estaba divertida.

—No te hago nada por qué me agradas y el bebé se quedaría huérfano— el rubio trago con fuerza y miro a Peter a los ojos, aterrado.

—La lista se alarga cariño, ahora van a tener que hacer fila para tener un pedazo de mí.

Peter resoplo divertido como los demás al ver las muecas de verdadero terror de su novio. No lo iba a admitir pero le hacía mucha gracia ver cuán aterrado estaba Harley de que le hicieran algo. Estaba seguro que lo máximo que le harían sería una seria charla y tal vez un castigo.

—No seas dramático princesa

Luego de eso y de que cada uno se presentará adecuadamente con un poco de charla por aquí y por allá Harley se le acercó después de tener una charla exhaustiva con MJ.

—Dulzura ¿Cómo se enteraron del embarazo?

—No me di cuenta y al parecer metí la prueba de embarazo en mi mochila, se me cayó y pues … la vieron, hasta pensaron que te estaba engañando— Harley arrugó la nariz disgustado ante tal pensamiento— si yo también pensé lo mismo así que al final aclare todo solo que … yo pensé muchas cosas … yo.

— ¿Pete? — el castaño suspiro largo y cansado.

Ya era el momento pero no ahora, no con tantas personas.

—Hablemos esto cuando estemos en casa, de preferencia con Tony— el otro estuvo de acuerdo pero se dio cuenta del estado depresivo que tenía Peter encima así que supo que era algo delicado. Su novio era fuerte pero eso no evitaba que muchas cosas lo afectarán y más ahora que estaba lleno de hormonas.

Decidiendo alegrar a Peter empezó hablar con todos hasta que fue hora de que terminarán su reunión en la cual estuvieron de acuerdo, no avanzaron nada para los nuevos integrantes. Al final salieron todos juntos y se despidieron.

Ya en el auto, Peter lucía demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos así que Harley pensó que no era lo mejor. Sabía que cuando Peter se metía demasiado en su mente creaba cosas feas, cosas desagradables que fue una de las principales causas que Peter no quisiera intentar algo con él. Estaba agradecido de ser una persona sumamente terca y decidida ya que logro no solo tener el amor de Peter si no también formar una familia con la persona que más ama.

Pensó en que serviría para distraer al chico e inmediatamente recordó que Peter ama cantar en el auto y aunque ahora estaban por llegar a la torre no le costaría nada desviarse del camino y dirigirse hacia delmars por unos sandwiches como le gustan y tal vez conseguir esa pizza con extra queso por la cual Peter estaba babeando toda la semana, incluso invitaría a Tony para que ambos abrazaran al castaño hasta que se harté de ellos.

En la bocina del auto empezó a sonar There for you de Troy Sivan e inmediatamente Peter volteo al verlo al reconocer la canción de ellos y Harley empezó a cantar.

Peter lo miraba con tanto amor que no creía que hubiera alguien más en ese universo que amara tanto como él, luego recordaba que estaban haciendo una familia y pensaba que definitivamente había alguien más que amaba con todo su corazón y se sentido bien, más que bien.

Peter como siempre se reía en la parte de los cigarrillos porque a ninguno le gustaba el olor o la sensación del tabaco pero toda la canción definitivamente fue hecha para ellos y la disfrutaron cantándola hasta llegar a delmar quien los recibió con una gran sonrisa y muchos sándwiches con curtidos extra y aplastados, además de los osos de gomita que Harley compro para que Peter alejara su mente de los pensamientos negativos.

Al llegar ambos habían olvidado que antes el ambiente era triste así que se fueron directamente a buscar a Tony para cumplir su deseo de una noche tranquila de pizza -que habían olvidado comprar pero iban a llamar por qué eran flojos- y sándwiches.

Peter que se sentía bastante feliz pero recordó lo que tenía que hacer y eso era tener una charla de corazón a corazón con Harley y Tony.

Ellos definitivamente no estarían felices

—yo um… Quería hablar de algo importante con ustedes— hablo cuando ya estaban acomodados en el sofá con él al medio de ambos cuerpos disfrutando del calor corporal. La atención inmediatamente fue a él y se sintió pequeño — eh tenido este pensamiento de que me van a tratar como un — no pudo terminar pero Tony lo supo inmediatamente por lo cual lo abrazo fuerte contra su pecho.

—No eres un monstruo Pete, eres la mejor persona que pueda existir— ahora también pudo sentir los brazos de Harley contra él y se hizo aún más pequeño tratando de encajar aún más entre los dos hombres.

—Pero tengo miedo de que los demás me miren así, de que Cap, Nat, Clint, Sam, Wanda o cualquiera me mire como si lo fuera y me traten diferente. No quiero que lo hagan y luego está May. Ella crio a un hombre y ahora estoy embarazado y si— trago pesadamente ¿Y si me desprecia? ¿Y si ya no quiere saber más de mí? — los brazos a su alrededor se apretaron aún más y unas manos limpiaban las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

No sé había dado cuenta que empezó a llorar.

—En primera, si es así se las verán conmigo y definitivamente viernes estará feliz de votar sus traseros de mi torre —las luces parpadearon como una afirmación silenciosa de la IA— y segundo, no te van a tratar como te lo imaginas. Sigues siendo Peter, el bebé de aquí, solo que ahora llevas otro bebé.

—Un bebé con un bebé— resoplo Harley por detrás y fue recibido por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Tony.

—Maleducado, déjame hablar— las manos del mayor pasaron a su cabeza y empezar a ordenar sus rizos— todos aquí saben lo raro que es la vida y que esto es algo bueno. Obviamente estarán algo enfadados por qué se comieron el pastel antes de tiempo pero no era algo que podríamos prever. Al final verás como todos aquí te van a malcriar, más de lo que hacen, y tratarán de ser los mejores tíos. Hasta puede haber una competencia de quién es el mejor tío— Peter se rio bajito al imaginarse eso.

—Tu serías el abuelo cool— le respondió Harley con una sonrisa de mierda dirigida al adulto que solo le frunció el ceño y le saco el dedo medio no siendo captado por el más bajo de los tres.

—Sí, lo sería y nadie merece ese título pero lo juro por dios que si me llama abuelo están fuera del testamento— ambos chicos rieron por lo dicho.

—Cariño, nadie aquí te va a ver diferente, todos te aman y quién no lo haga probará los propulsores en su trasero— Harley le pasó una mano por la cintura y pronto se encontraba acariciando la pequeña protuberancia que tenía.

Ya con menos pensamientos negativos y las cosas dichas de por medio se dedicaron a un maratón de películas.

Peter no sabía si estaba feliz o enojado.

Estaba alegre por qué todos los que ya sabían lo apoyaban y lo cuidaban pero esos cuidados algunas veces lo asfixiaban.

Tenía suerte de que su novio no fuera así.

_“_ _— ¿Por qué no eres mamá gallina como los demás?_

_-_ _—Por qué sé que te estás cuidando, confío en ti y definitivamente no quiero dormir con Dum-E”_

Amaba que le dieran abrazos cuando pedía, le cumplieran los antojos que pudieran y que vigilarán que se estuviera sintiendo bien pero a veces eran simplemente abrumadores.

—De solo verte mi boca arde— Abe fue quien hablo poniendo una cara extraña ante lo que estaba comiendo.

Peter bajo su vista a los Cheetos flaming hot y luego al pequeño frasco de crema de jalapeño a su lado. Los antojos eran extraños y era raro aún tratar con ellos especialmente cuando se dio cuenta que tenía cierto apego a lo picante ya que actualmente estaba comiendo los Cheetos y embadurnándolos con la crema. Desde pequeño podía comer cosas picantes, con May siempre pedían tailandés así que no se sorprendió mucho cuando el picante fue como un antojo para él aunque luego le dieran algunos retortijones en el estómago.

A su bebé le encantaba y él no le iba a quitar su gusto.

—Eso no es nada, deberías verlo en casa, definitivamente mi boca se volvió inmune al picante luego de vivir con él— rodo los ojos ante las payasadas de su novio y procedió a sumergir otro en la crema.

Harley últimamente se unía a sus sesiones de decatlón y pasaba más tiempo con él. Los chicos habían aprovechado la ayuda extra.

Continuaron jugando y charlando para prepararse ante la siguiente presentación de los alumnos que pasaban a primer año y a los que si no pudieron unirse al principio lo hicieran ahora.

Llegaron exhaustos a la tienda en busca de más cosas para el bebé ya que estos días fueron un poco flojos y ya estaba cerca la cita -que pospusieron para después por los nervios de conocer el sexo de su hijo- así que empezaron a comprar las cosas para que un futuro no se estresaran por todo al último minuto.

— ¿Biberón?

—Listo

—Pañales

—Listo

—Bollo

—Lis…to ¿Qué?

Harley encontró a Peter frente a una pastelería viendo los bollos, que tenía que admitir que lucía deliciosos, en la parte del frente.

—Vamos por esos bollos

Peter salto alegre.

Ahora resulta que posiblemente volvieron rico al señor de la pastelería quien los atendió de manera encantadora cada vez que veía como poco a poco iban comprando casi todo.

—Entonces no sé si comerme el de crema de queso o el de crema bávara — el mayor no sabía de la existencia de ese bollo relleno hasta hoy.

—Solo puedes comer máximo dos. Ya escuchaste a Banner, tienes que tener una dieta balanceada— fue recibido por las muecas enfadadas de Peter, al final simplemente le saco la lengua.

— ¿Han escuchado del bollo en el horno? — ambos saltaron ante la voz de Tony detrás de ellos y se volvieron a ver al mayor confundidos.

— ¿Bollo en el horno?

—Uhum, era bastante común decir que estabas embarazada de esa forma antes de que el internet se apoderará de todo— el también abrió la bolsa y saco uno con relleno de arándanos — ponías un bollo solo en el horno apagado esperando a que lo encuentren y pum todos sabían la buena nueva.

—Eso suena genial— dijo Peter con las mejillas hinchadas por haberse comido unos cuantos mientras nadie lo veía.

Harley y Tony le mandaron miradas incrédulas.

— ¿Cuántas comiste? — se encogió de hombros y Harley aprovecho para quitarle de las manos los que tenía haciendo que se le forme un puchero.

—Suena bien, tal vez sea bueno para ustedes viejos— la mirada plana y un poco irritada de Tony le dijo que había logrado tocarle un nervio.

—Estoy así de mandarte a Ross Hill— el puchero de Peter creció y Tony tuvo que decirle que no lo mandaría lejos pero tal vez lo patearía. Harley se sintió traicionado cuando su pareja se rio encantado cuando se imaginó la patada.

Así que aprovechando que era día de unión y Steve prometió hacer lasaña junto con Tony colocaron el bollo estratégicamente al medio del horno y limpiaron las migajas.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que olvidaron las cosas para bebés esparcidas por toda la sala de estar.

Steve no sabía que pensar cuando abrió el horno para pre calentarlo y lo vio así que simplemente saco el bollo solitario del horno ante todos, a excepción de los chicos que estaban en ese momento cambiándose para estar más cómodos.

— ¿Un bollo? ¿Un bollo en el horno?

— ¿Qué mierda? — nadie quiso corregir en ese momento el vocabulario de Clint.

Natasha que estaba al lado de Bucky lo miro y este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa asintiendo, ambos se miraron un momentos más hasta que Tony apareció recién bañado y miro el bollo en las manos del capitán.

—Oh — dijo y luego procedió a sacar lo que necesitaba para hacer la masa y la crema blanca.

Todos miraron a Tony sorprendidos mientras esté sin prestar atención empezaba hacer su parte de la comida.

La pelirroja resoplo divertida y Bucky rodo los ojos metiendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su jean para sacar un billete arrugado de veinte dólares, el cual se lo paso a Natasha enfurruñado.

—Tuve fé en esos imbéciles.

La sonrisa de mierda de Natasha Romanoff creció.

La cena paso sin mayores problemas y todos estaban realmente felices de poder juntarse sin obligaciones y poder pasar el rato. Algunos se encontraban charlando, otros escuchando pero todos estaban tranquilos y en armonía así que decidieron encender un poco el ambiente y se desplazaron a la sala de estar donde se encontraron con un montón de objetos y cajas abiertas por todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Sam grito haciendo que Peter y Harley volteen por curiosidad encontrándose que el hombre sostenía un biberón mientras Clint tenía una pañalera en sus manos mientras la miraba con curiosidad.

Ambos chicos se asustaron.

Peter soltó el plato que estaba secando haciendo que este caiga y se haga trizas en el suelo llamando la atención de todos hacia ellos. Harley rápidamente dejo de lavar lo que quedaba y apartó a Peter con el máximo cuidado posible sin querer ambos llevaron al vientre algo notable por el polo suelto que tenía puesto. Nadie perdió la acción demasiado cuidadosa de los chicos.

—Yo lo siento mucho, debería, debería limpiarlo— el castaño ya iba a ir a recoger las piezas esparcidas por el suelo cuando su novio lo detuvo negando con su cabeza y llevándolo a sentarse.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y mantuvieron una conversación silenciosa para que Peter le diera un ligero asentimiento no muy seguro y Harley se apresuró a limpiar el mismo los restos del plato.

— ¿Estás bien Peter? Estás muy pálido cariño— el chico levanto la vista hacia su tía quien le tocaba la frente en busca de fiebre y Harley desde donde se podía ver se tensaba notablemente y dejaba de recoger los pequeños trozos de cerámica fina.

Todos se percataron de la obvia tensión de ellos pero decidieron no decir nada por ese momento a favor de preocuparse por Peter y todos los productos para bebés que había en la estancia.

—Si estoy bien solo cansado— May no pareció creérselo pero decidió que por el momento no empujaría más al ver los hombros rígidos de su sobrino.

— ¿De quién son estas cosas? — Steve fue el que tomo una bolsa llena de toallas húmedas y crema y talco para recién nacidos mientras Wanda acariciaba con ternura la pequeña ropa de bebé en tono blanco que había.

Secretamente todos voltearon a ver a Pepper para ver su reacción y que les dijeran por fin la gran y esperada sorpresa. Lo que ninguno de ellos contó fue que Pepper tomara una manta y la viera extrañada.

— ¿Alguien ordenó cosas para bebés? — Pregunto confundida mirando a todos quienes negaron sorprendidos.

—Pensamos que ustedes eran los que iban a tener un bebé— Tony se atoro con el café que nadie sabe cuándo se preparó siendo socorrido rápidamente por Rhodey.

La cara de Pepper se transformó en extrañeza.

—No… Tony y yo estamos de acuerdo que Peter y Harley son suficientes. Tampoco quisiera hacerme cargo de más de ustedes idiotas sin sentido común, gracias— la mayoría se sintió ofendido pero estuvieron de acuerdo. La rubia fresa mucho les ha ayudado y aguantado.

— ¿Entonces quién? — pregunto Clint mirando alrededor —Nat… no puede ser— la tensión en su voz fue reflejada en todo su cuerpo pero la pelirroja solo le mando una mirada triste asintiendo hacía él para que sepa que no la lastimo — Pepper no es, eso ya nos quedó claro— Pepper asintió y Tony aparto la vista culpable luciendo bastante sospechoso — Wanda… ¿Visión puede embarazar? — La chica chillo avergonzada mientras el Androide lucía algo avergonzado pero igualmente negó con la cabeza — entonces Wanda no es … eso nos deja a May— la mujer le mando una mirada de advertencia — no es May.

—Obvio que no, ya tuve mi propio niño para cuidar.

— ¿Quién es entonces?

Bruces le mando una rápida mirada a la pareja que estaba tensa en su sitio. Harley ya estaba al lado de Peter alzándose protectoramente con las manos unidas. Si te fijas bien podías notar que las tenían tan apretadas que se estaban volviendo blancas por la falta de circulación.

Peter suspiro y miro a Harley quien al igual que él estaba aterrado y petrificado pero asintió lentamente no muy seguro de como iban a soltar tremenda bomba sin que crean que están mintiendo o les están gastando alguna broma.

—Nosotros, nosotros sabemos quién está embara— Peter se cortó pensando mejor que decir— sabemos quién está en espera.

— ¿Quién?

Harley miro a su novio morderse el labio con nerviosismo, temblando con un poco de miedo seguramente reviviendo la charla que tuvieron antes así que decidió que Peter no era el único que debía hacerse cargo de esta situación, él tendría que ser fuerte por él, Peter y su bebé.

—Bueno, felicidades muchachos va a ver otra araña en la familia— bromeó tensamente.

Los únicos que resoplaron por la mala broma fueron Tony, Nat y Bucky.

— ¿Araña? Pero si Nat no puede…

—Steve no seas imbécil— el rubio le mando una mirada sucia por el insulto a la pelirroja — no es de mi quien está hablando, es de la araña bebé.

Rápidamente todos voltearon de un latigazo su cabeza hacia Peter quien se encontraba petrificado. Harley, Tony y Bruce corrieron inmediatamente a él al ver que estaba empezando a respirar pesadamente y luego rápido mientras no se movía.

—Peter conmigo, respira conmigo.

—Peter tienes que tranquilizarte.

—Cariño, tienes que respirar por el bebé, no le hace bien que estés en este estado— la voz de su novio lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad haciéndole recordar como debía respirar.

Pronto sintió que la enorme roca que aplastaba su pecho se iba poco a poco así como sus músculos de los hombros se relajaban mientras empezaba a seguir la respiración de Tony. Sin darse cuenta sostenía la mano de Harley en una y la de Tony en otra dándole el confort que necesitaba.

Cuando se logró tranquilizar miro a toda la habitación avergonzado por lo que pasó solo recibiendo miradas preocupadas y Natasha murmurando disculpa tras disculpa de manera que solo su oído súper desarrollado podía entender. Estaba agradecido que se quedará atrás ya que posiblemente no hubiera reaccionado de la misma manera como lo hizo con su pareja y su figura parental.

—Historia divertida, al parecer la araña que me mordió me modifico a tal punto que me puedo embarazar ¡Felicidades van hacer tíos abuelos!

Harley le miro perplejo pero luego cambio su mirada a una más suave mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del lugar y negaba con su cabeza divertido murmurando “ _no puedo creer que los llamo viejos”._

Tal vez no fue la mejor forma de decirlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Peter tu… embarazado?

El chico asintió llevándose una mano a su estómago para acariciarlo con cariño.

—Con cuatro meses y contando.

Sam se desmayó.

Luego de explicar toda la situación por qué estaba embarazado, la razón por su falta de entrenamiento y patrullas y que May regañara a Tony por no avisarle de los cambios que hizo en la escuela de Peter, todo el equipo se encontraba tranquilo, relativamente tranquilo ya que aún varios no podían creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Wow, quiero decir, no pensé que nuestro bebé araña tuviera hijos ahora— Clint lo miraba entre asombrado y con reproche — pensé que ustedes se casarían y luego adoptarían un montón de niños y ya todos estaríamos jubilados o lo suficientemente viejos para seguir haciendo lo que hacemos— ante lo último le mando una mirada a Tony, Steve y Bucky, el primero le saco el dedo medio siendo amonestado por Pepper, el segundo simplemente rodo los ojos aburrido de que siempre se metan con su edad y el último resoplo divertido como si le hubieran contado un gran chiste.

— ¿Están bien con esto? Quiero decir ¿No piensan que soy un fenómeno o… un monstruo?

Las caras de todos cambio ante lo dicho por el que consideraban un bebe, un bebé que ahora iba a tener a su propio bebé.

—No cariño, no eres un monstruo ni nada por el estilo sigues siendo mi bebé hermoso solo que ahora estoy seriamente enfadada con ustedes chicos— ambos miraron con temor a May — ¿No les enseñaron nada de protección cuando mantienen relaciones? — Los rostros de ambos chicos se tornaron de un rojo fuerte y voltearon sus caras a otro lado evitando cualquier contacto visual— ¿Por qué mierda no vinieron a decírmelo en el momento que se enteraron? — Tony empezó a reír— No te rías imbécil, que bien que sabías y no dijiste nada— inmediatamente se quedó callado y miro a otro lado.

—Yo lo siento mucho May, nosotros si quisimos decirlo pero no sabíamos cómo explicarlo.

—Hasta dejamos algunas pistas.

La cara de Steve se iluminó.

—Así que ustedes fueron los que dejaron los zapatos de bebé por todo el lugar— ellos asintieron — también fueron los que dejaron el bollo en el horno — ellos volvieron asentir ahora más rojos ante las miradas divertidas de todos.

—Sí, pero pensábamos hacer más cosas y decírselo si o si junto con el sexo del bebé solo que tuvimos que posponer la cita — muchos asintieron comprendiendo su punto.

—De verdad creímos que Tony y Pepper iban hacer padres.

Tony se volvió atorar con su ahora café frío mientras Pepper le sobaba la espalda.

—Tengo una maldita afección cardíaca y un café que degustar si son tan amables de recordar.

El día pasó más o menos tranquilo después de la noticia. Ambos chicos recibieron felicitaciones y promesas de ser los mejores tíos que el bebé pueda tener.

Peter se encontraba mucho más tranquilo al saber que tenía el apoyo de sus amigos y de su familia. Harley por otro lado si recibió muchas amenazas y promesas de muerte pero Peter alego que no dejaría que le hicieran algo al papá de su bebé.

Nadie menciono los ojos húmedos y emocionados de Harley cada vez que le decían o felicitaban por ser papá.

—Harley— volteó su cabeza hacia May que estaba llamándolo — ¿Le has dicho a tu madre y hermana la buena nueva?

Harley se puso pálido y se estrelló al lado de Peter con la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Mierda, mamá me va a matar.


	3. Benny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que esto termina aquí.

Al final la mamá de Harley no lo termino matando, solo se llevó una buena regañada y felicitaciones.

Abbie fue la más emocionada con la noticia, saltaba en medio de la video llamada -que fueron obligados hacer ya que ninguno podía viajar hasta Rose Hill por sus obligaciones- alegando que quería estar en el momento que naciera su sobrino. Marcy Keener por otro lado se mostró al principio enfadada pero después de hablar con Peter -su debilidad- estaba encantada de ver qué su hijo no tendría los complejos, que le preocupaba que afectara su vida, y le diera nietos aunque antes de lo que esperaba. Marcy también pensó que llegarían adoptar, le gustaba la idea pero se moría por qué su bebé tuviera sus propios hijos y estaba más emocionada aún por qué fuera Peter el que llevara a sus nietos aunque aún así no lo podía creer.

Podían decir que todo iba en viento en popa pero no era así.

Pronto Pete estaba mucho más hormonal. Cada día tenían que empezar asegurarle que se vía bien y definitivamente no lucía gordo.

Las clases fueron otro problema, tuvo que modificar su atuendo de graduación ya que ahora su estómago era mucho más abultado de lo que es antes pero todavía era fácilmente ocultable con unos pantalones de vestir que le llegarán hasta la cintura y una camisa suelta.

—Es la moda asiática.

Peter no está seguro de creerle al modista pero se mantuvo callado.

Con la presentación de los clubs a la vuelta de la esquina se les hizo un poco difícil saber el sexo de su bebé ya que a las justas y alcanzaba a llegar a las citas médicas y luego se iban a descansar o a una reunión de coordinación. Cada día se les veía agotados y estresados aunque todos los que sabían le quitaban gran parte de su trabajo a Peter.

— ¿Sabes que se me antoja? — pregunto Peter a mitad del almuerzo junto a todos los del decatlón mientras planeaban el recorrido turístico que se les había asignado al final por los maestros.

—Por favor, no digas más jalapeños— rogó Abe viéndolo suplicante recordando comer un poco de los snacks de Peter bañados en polvo de jalapeño.

—Eso suena bien pero quiero una hamburguesa doble con queso— sentía que su boca se le hacía agua de solo pensarlo.

—Ya pedí para todos— dijo Harley levantando su vista de su celular — tus antojos me llegan de alguna extraña manera — frunció el ceño al recordar todas las cosas que comió y como subió de peso un tiempo pero le puso más esfuerzo al ejercicio y trato inútilmente de comer mejor pero los antojos parecían ser compartidos.

— ¿Cuánto has pedido? — Betty acomodaba algunos papeles y afiches mientras hablaban.

—25 hamburguesas dobles con queso extra y encurtidos aparte solo para Peter o quién quiera — las cabezas se alzaron sorprendidas por la cantidad abrumadora de hamburguesas.

— ¿Por qué tantas?

— ¿Nunca han visto cuánto come Peter? Si no tuviera la tarjeta de crédito de Tony todo mi sueldo se hubiera ido — Muchos asintieron de acuerdo ya que antes habían visto comer a Peter sin engordar ni un solo gramo.

—Tengo una duda — todos miraron a Sally que se encontraba sería y con la cara apoyada entre sus manos — ¿Nadie va a preguntar qué hace Harley aquí en mitad del refrigerio? — todos voltearon a ver al chico al mismo tiempo mientras esté levantaba la vista de su celular dónde vigilaba su pedido.

— ¿Qué?

—Se preguntan cómo entraste — MJ lo miro aburrida mientras tomaba un sorbo de su botella de agua.

—Pues por la puerta ¿Por dónde más entraría?

—Se refieren que haces aquí en mitad del horario de clases bebé — Peter estaba divertido. Él fue el primero en ver a su novio a travesar en toda su gloria las puertas del comedor escolar.

—Oh, estaba aburrido y no tenía trabajo— Peter le dio una mirada plana a su novio no creyéndole — está bien, tengo trabajo pero— se acomodó y llevo a Peter más cerca suyo casi a su regazo — Negocie con Tony.

—Ósea que él perdió en piedra papel y tijeras.

—Sip — exclamó feliz justo cuando su celular sonó en una llamada y se levantó — esa es mi señal para recoger nuestra comida, si me disculpan — se levantó y se fue.

—Tu novio es extraño.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Cómo entro en verdad? ¿Cómo pasó a los guardias? —MJ resoplo detrás de su bebida.

—Harley tiene un encanto inexplicable que hace creer a las personas lo que él quiera— Peter saco su salsa especial de jalapeño mientras hablaba haciendo a casi todos gimieran de sufrimiento de solo verlo — seguro convenció a los guardias que tiene nuestra edad y ahora los va a convencer de que pasen las hamburguesas. Parte de ellas deben ser chantaje.

Y efectivamente Harley regreso pero sin dos hamburguesas y se sentó como si nada frente a ellos empezando a repartir la comida. El chico no les menciono que eran las hamburguesas extra grandes así que se conformaron solo con una cada uno excepto por Peter.

—Harley — el mencionado tarareo en respuesta mientras mordía su comida — ¿Nos vas a seguir hasta las clases?

—Podría hacerlo.

—No, no lo harás — dijo MJ lanzando le su servilleta hecha una bola dándole justo en la frente al mayor — Tenemos exámenes y su llamativa y extravagante personalidad nos va a distraer — el rubio hizo un puchero indignado para gracia de muchos.

—Iré a enterarme de la vida de los profesores aquí entonces. Si preguntan solo diré que estoy viendo las instalaciones de una escuela modelo como integrante de Industrias Stark para otorgar donaciones o algo así.

—Inteligente.

—Gracias.

Así se fueron a dar sus exámenes donde después les quedaban con una hora libre con el señor Harrington cuando oyeron por los altavoces.

—Señor Keener se le solicita en secretaria—sonó unas tres veces y luego vieron pasar por su salón a un Harley muy feliz en dirección a encontrarse muy seguramente con su director.

— ¿Qué diablos habrá hecho?

No habrían pasado unos treinta minutos cuando una cabellera rubia se asomó por la puerta llamando la atención de los estudiantes que se encontraban haciendo sus cosas.

— ¿Si? — pregunto el señor Harrington reconociendo al chico de la torre Stark y quién siempre les ayudaba en la hora de decatlón.

—El director me dijo que podía ir algún salón y establecerme y — rápidamente entro buscando a su novio hasta que lo encontró con una sonrisa divertida — me dijo que soy una amenaza y que por favor no lo moleste.

El profesor suspiro con cansancio sabiendo por lo poco que conoce al chico que efectivamente si era una amenaza así que lo dejo pasar y se dedicó otra vez a terminar su serie de Netflix.

Harley entro feliz hasta el asiento de Peter donde el castaño se levantó para que su novio se sentará y luego el pudiera acomodarse en su regazo el resto de la hora.

—No puedo creer que el director te llamará como a un chico problema — Cindy se encontraba perpleja.

—Es un don.

— ¿Qué hicieron en secretaría?

—Hablamos un poco — llevo sus manos sin darse cuenta al estómago algo hinchado de su pareja haciendo pequeñas caricias — le conté mi vida, él me conto la suya así que al final me enteré que su bisabuelo trabajo con el Cap y Bucky y luego me boto diciéndome que soy una amenaza pero que era bienvenido a charlar mientras no hiciera de su escuela un caos.

Y así paso el día y luego la semana y ya se encontraban en el día que expondrían sobre el decatlón y darían un recorrido a los estudiantes que ingresaron el siguiente año. Harley se encontraba ahí como lo hacía los últimos días.

Muchos alumnos reconocieron al chico del recorrido más extraño de su vida y fue inmediatamente noticia pero luego casi todos en Midtown se acostumbraron a su presencia que siempre estaba donde sea que estuviera Peter pero cuando esté estaba en exámenes u ocupado con alguna cosa siempre se le podía ver con el director o algún profesor charlando de lo más alegre.

—Estoy nervioso — Ned se encogió al ver la horda de nuevos estudiantes — esto no se parece en nada a las competencias.

—A mí me gusta ver a la gente a sus ojos para que sepan que el alfa soy yo — Harley por el contrario estaba a gusto con ellos como si fuera otro estudiante, él se encontraba con las insignias que lo reconocían como parte del decatlón académico, asesor y guía turístico — suelen intimidar por mi belleza.

—No por tu belleza tonto — Peter se encontraba apoyado en él mientras trataba de descansar un poco — la mayoría de las personas están intimidados por tu tamaño y — volteó a verle dándole unos golpecitos en su mejilla parándose de puntas — por tu cara en modo “soy el jefe”.

—Pepper me lo enseñó.

—Aun no puedo creer que en realidad conozcan a todas esas personas con poder y las llamen tan casualmente por sus nombres.

—Te acostumbras después de un tiempo.

La señora Warren llegó con su grupo de estudiantes después de que se presentarán los clubs estudiantiles en el gimnasio para que empiecen la guía. Cindy y Sally se encontraban en los escritorios designados para los que querían algún informe o ayuda que estaba dirigido especialmente a los padres y algunos alumnos que decidieron irse después de las presentaciones. Abe y Seymour se encargaban de alistar cada grupo de estudiantes para derivarlos con los diferentes clubs que estaban apoyando el recorrido. Ned y Betty por otro lado estaban ayudando al periódico y noticiero captando las imágenes de lo que pasaba y encuestando a las personas que estaban ahí. Flash se fue ayudar a un maestro que necesitaba ayuda por qué en un club no habían ido todos y estaban en problemas. Así que eso dejaba a Peter, Harley y MJ como guías.

—Bienvenidos a Midtown, hoy nosotros seremos sus guías. Mi nombre es Harley — se presentó el mayor — el de este bombón es Peter — el castaño avergonzado levanto la vista para saludar todo sonrojado a los presentes — y no menos importante mi aterradora y líder compañera Michelle.

Un papá levanto la mano y Harley le permitió hablar.

—Tu no pareces exactamente un alumno — hablo un señor de tez morena y que utilizaba el uniforme policial que a Peter le hacía recordar a su tío Ben cuando se escapa del trabajo para sus presentaciones.

—Y no lo soy — sonrió ampliamente divertido — pero si soy parte de Stark industries como Peter aquí que es el único pasante de secundaria — ante esto el castaño asintió — pero mi caso aquí es algo especial. Estoy buscando mentes jóvenes sorprendentes y Midtown es un excelente lugar para encontrar jóvenes talentosos en varios ambientes y factores — el otro adulto asintió complacido junto con los demás padres que habían acompañado a sus hijos.

—Elegantes palabras para esconder que solo viniste por Peter— se le acercó MJ solo para que ellos escuchen.

—En realidad si lo íbamos hacer con Tony pero viendo que yo ya estaba literalmente aquí decidimos matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Ordenaron a los padres y pronto estaban recorriendo los diferentes ambientes del colegio empezando por la zona del gimnasio y sus ocupaciones para luego pasar y ver los campos deportivos.

—Como verán no solamente por ser una escuela STEM significa que no nos preocupemos por el ámbito deportivo ya que también tenemos selecciones y chicos que ingresaron por becas deportivas, pero deben mantener notas según nuestros estándares por lo cual si alguno le interesa algún deporte no dude en unirse.

— ¿Ustedes practican algún deporte? — pregunto una rubia bajita que estaba al parecer también con el policía.

—Somos más hombres y mujeres de conocimiento y saberes — explico Harley.

—Actualmente poseo una condición que no me permite realizar actividades fuertes por lo cual es un completo no para mí.

—-Mi deporte favorito es atemorizar a las personas — Mi hablo por primera vez levantando su vista del libro dejando congelados a muchos de los presentes.

—Es muy buena en eso.

Procedieron a entrar a la escuela y mostrar primero el lado de los casilleros y luego los diversos pasillos que bifurcaban en más.

— ¿Qué desean ver primero? Tenemos el lado de química, matemáticas, robótica y física que lo llamaremos el lado A luego tenemos el lado de ciencias, laboratorios, y los centros de experimentación que es un área libre para los alumnos que quieran mostrar algún invento que pueda salir mal o necesite un espacio abierto para algo que se vaya a mover o desplazarse — Harley explico.

— A este lado lo llamaremos el B y de ahí tenemos las salas recreativas y especializadas de arte que sería los salón de pintura y dibujo, carpintería, cerámica, y los salones para la banda y coro así como un teatro dentro para las clases de teatro o el club de drama que más adelante podrán elegir— explico Peter — este lado es el C y por último están los salones de lenguaje, historia así como parte de idiomas que manejamos que vendría hacer la parte D- enumero Peter lo pacientemente y con una sonrisa amable — aunque luzca bastante complicado es simple ya que sus horarios de clases los cumplirán en áreas ya designadas para el horario de estudios pero al ser una escuela STEM enfocada principalmente en la educación y conocimiento terminamos las clases relativamente temprano para empezar con los extracurriculares que se le apetezca agregar para un puntaje mayor y luego los clubs que estos últimos si estarán dividos cómo se les expliqué anteriormente.

El que parecía ser hijo del policía hablo — ¿podemos ir primero a la zona de artes? ¿La parte C? — tanto como Harley y Peter le sonrieron pensando que el chico era adorable.

—Claro, también estaremos en un horario excelente para ver las primeras pinturas y diseños de este lado.

Primero pasaron a las salas de pintura y dibujo donde estaban expuestos varios trabajos entre ellos estaba la recolección de MJ de su cuaderno en crisis.

—Este lugar es bastante utilizado no solo por quienes quieren hacer arte sino también por aquellos que quieren algún momento de libertad y recreación y aquí podemos ver un ejemplo de nuestra líder de decatlón.

—Efectivamente, yo no pertenezco a ningún club de artes, solo asisto a las clases necesarias pero se me ha permitido venir cuando le sienta estresada o preocupada y aquí— los llevo a una parte donde estaban varias imágenes esparcidas de diferentes personas que pudieron ver por el colegio — está mi obra que hice durante todo mi año escolar en mi libro dedicado solamente a retratar personas en crisis y también tenemos a mi principal modelo o como le denominan más elegantemente — miro a Peter divertida mientras esté le sacaba la lengua divertido — mi musa ya que notarán que él es casi el 65 por ciento de los dibujos.

MJ recibió bastantes halagos por sus diseños y manera de retratar a las personas aunque algunos padres lucieron algo preocupados pero lo dejaron pasar al ver la emoción de sus hijos.

— ¿Te gusta el arte? — pregunto Peter al chico que antes que salto sorprendido al no darse cuenta que el otro se había acercado.

—Si a mí, a mí me gusta mucho— se sonrojo nervioso ante la presencia de alguien que parecía brillar intensamente.

—Me pareces alguien que le gusta los colores— Peter se llevó una mano a su barbilla rascándose pensando — ¿Grafiti? — el chico asintió sorprendido haciendo reír divertido al otro.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? Por cierto soy Miles.

—Mucho gusto Miles, ya sabes que soy Peter— le sonrió — es fácil saber por qué estás con algunas manchas de pintura en aerosol — Miles se miró por todos lados notando algunas manchas tanto en su ropa y en su mano por haber estado haciendo antes de llegar ahí — no te preocupes, aquí se apoya la creatividad en cualquiera de sus formas y algunos alumnos junto con el encargado se reúnen cada cierto tiempo en zonas que nos da el estado para darle vida así que podrías unirte en un futuro — el más joven asintió contento.

— ¿Guiando a los nuevos cariño? — apareció el más alto pasando su brazo por la cintura del más bajo apegándolo a él inconscientemente.

—Sip— el castaño se apoyó en su novio un poco — ¿No deberías estar guiando?

—Debería, pero MJ se lanzó a una fantástica y extraña explicación del arte, la esclavitud y la discriminación en la época moderna de las mujeres en el ámbito— señaló dónde estaba la chica rodeada de todos que la escuchaban atentamente.

—No me sorprende.

Harley posó su vista en el chico que se puso aún más nervioso al notar la enorme diferencia de altura y edad.

— ¿Interesado en alguna cosa dulzura? — pregunto al más joven incrementando el nerviosismo de este ante el apodo.

—Sí, estaba hablando con Peter acerca del grafiti— mentalmente Miles se dio una palmadita por no tartamudear.

—Oh, me gusta – luego lo miro un rato analizando — ¿eres bueno para diseñar una habitación para bebés? — tanto Peter como Miles se sorprendieron.

Peter lo miro pidiendo una explicación silenciosa mientras el otro se ponía a pensar si alguna vez hizo algo parecido. El castaño no aparto la vista de Harley quien le miraba suavemente tocando ligeramente el bulto de su estómago.

—Yo creo que ¿Si? — Al notar de nuevo las miradas de los otros se sonrojo por lo vago que sonaba — hice algunos diseños de habitación para mis primos y fue muy divertido pintar y hacerlo en su propio estilo de cada uno.

—Te tengo una propuesta — Harley miro a Peter que le asintió dejándolo continuar, no había sentido algún peligro con su sentido araña — nosotros necesitamos a alguien que pueda hacer y diseñar una habitación para un bebé ya que los pocos que vimos son… terribles.

—Dilo con todo, eran un fiasco.

—Sí, lo eran.

Miles miraba confundido a la pareja ya que noto ambos estaban en una relación pero ¿Un bebé? ¿Para ellos o alguien más?

—Y pues si te interesa podrías enviar tus ideas y ayudarnos. Obviamente te vamos a pagar bien y si no te sientes confiado puedes traer a tu papá o un amigo.

—Yo… lo pensaré pero me gustaría— dentro de si ya estaba ideando planes y creando diferentes diseños para ellos. Los chicos le parecían extrañamente paternales haciéndolo sentir cálido.

Y así pasaron todo el día con las diferentes presentaciones y el recorrido hasta despedir a todos los alumnos y padres de familia considerando el día como un éxito yéndose a comer pizza.

—Peter por favor deja de poner picante a todo.

—No.

Terminaron los exámenes y a su vez la escuela siendo el día de la graduación que recibieron un mensaje de Miles y quedaron el día para encontrarse junto con él, su padre y su mejor amiga Gwen.

—Estoy muy nervioso ¿Se me nota hinchado? — Harley negó rápidamente antes de que su novio se hiciera más ideas.

—Te ves hermoso— logró sacar una sonrisa a Peter y relajándolo visiblemente.

La graduación fue buena, llena de lágrimas y emociones desbordantes para todos. Tony y May lucían como padres orgullosos y sacaban fotos a diestra y siniestra de Peter con sus amigos y pareja.

Pasó unas semanas más para que fuera el día que se reunirían con Miles para llevarlo a la torre. Harley fue el encargado de salir ya que a Peter se le notaba mucho más su estómago redondo después de sus citas dónde aún no supieron el género del bebé.

—Hola, usted debe ser el padre de Miles y tú su amiga Gwen.

—Jefferson Morales a su servicio— ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y Harley les empezó a guiar ya que les pidió encontrase cerca de la torre Stark.

— ¿Dónde queda su hogar?

—Se sorprenderá.

Fueron guiados a la torre donde ninguno sabía si debía entrar o no pero al ver que el chico se perdía adentro lo siguieron rápidamente notando que hablaba un rato con la recepcionista hasta que los vio y los llamo.

—Tengan estas son insignias especiales para los días que puedan venir para que Viernes les dé pase libre— a cada uno le entrego insignias de color plata y oro.

— ¿Viernes?

—La IA que maneja el edificio, ya al conocerán pero primero acompáñenme al ascensor— y luego fueron dirigidos a uno privado que tenía la marca Stark por todo lado.

—Bienvenidos— salió una voz desde arriba haciendo saltar a todos excepto el rubio que estaba apoyado en las paredes del ascensor mientras esté se movía por si solo.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — pregunto el adulto algo asustado.

—Yo y mi pareja vivimos aquí, somos los pasantes personales y también los chicos recogidos de Tony Stark — se descruzo de brazos para verlo — Que no te engañe las noticias, el viejo es un blando— las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un Tony Stark con brazos cruzados.

—Te escuché mocoso, no soy un blando — los dejo salir del ascensor mientras lucía ropa que ninguno de los presentes pensaría ver en el multimillonario ya que estaba con un jean simple pero desteñido por el uso y un polo de banda también algo desteñido y con manchas de grasa — y ustedes — volteó a verlos indicándoles qué le sigan— necesitan firmar algunas cosas para asegurarnos de que lo que vean no salga de aquí — algo temeroso el señor Morales leyó y firmo los documentos pasándoles a los menores para que estos pusieran sus huellas y firmas.

— ¿Qué vamos a ver qué no podemos decir?

—Bueno en realidad van a ver muchas cosas de los vengadores pero lo principal es por nuestro Petey pie.

— ¿Peter? ¿Está bien? — Miles pregunto preocupado mirando a Harley quien le sonrió enternecido.

—Está muy bien pero tiene algo especial… es mejor que lo vean por sí mismo a que yo lo diga ya que es algo difícil de creer.

Y ninguno entendió cuando el castaño apareció con el cabello completamente rizado y un gran suéter que le hacía lucir adorable por qué se lo comía por completo, pero lo que dejó frío a todos fue el vientre bastante crecido y redondo que sujetaba con delicadeza y se notaba a pesar de la amplia ropa.

—Hola— saludo alegre siendo ayudado por Harley ni bien apareció y con cansancio lo sentó delante de sus invitados. Peter sufrió un poco al sentarse — nadie me dijo que habría un dolor de espalda.

—Nadie pensó que se comerían el pastel antes de la boda— ambos chicos se sonrojaron por las palabras de Tony que resoplo divertido y despeinó la cabeza de ambos con cariño.

—Yo— vieron a Miles que fruncía el ceño pensativo — no entiendo.

—Bueno señor Morales, Miles y Gwen — Harley hablo dejando antes un beso en la cabeza de su novio — te pedí exactamente qué vinieras aquí para diseñar la habitación de nuestro bebé — señaló a Peter y a él.

— ¿Eres mujer? — hablo por primera vez la chica haciendo reír a los presentes dejando aún más confundidos a los invitados.

—No que yo sepa— Harley fue callado por el codazo que le dio su novio.

—Disculpen a este idiota — Peter lo miro con advertencia — pero no, no soy mujer y si estoy embarazado ya con cinco meses de gestación.

— ¿Cómo? — el papá de Miles estaba asombrado viendo el estómago del castaño mientras su hijo miraba asombrado toda la habitación.

—Bueno...

—Harley —advirtieron Peter y Tony.

—Me callo.

—En una historia corta resulta que soy especial y tengo una condición que me permitió desarrollar los órganos internos para embarazarme y — se sonrojo intensamente — si nos adelantamos como dice Tony sin saber que habrían estás consecuencias y bueno heme aquí— acarició su vientre con cariño — a ustedes ¿Les incómoda? — pregunto preocupado.

Jefferson negó aún conmocionado — no, creo que después de todo lo que sucedió aquí en New York un hombre embarazado es lo de menos.

Por otro lado Miles salto emocionado — ¿Puedo tocar? — Peter asintió así que el más joven jalo a su amiga y los acercó al estómago colocando con cuidado su mano — ¿Ya se mueve?

—Ha empezado a moverse pero todavía no patea aunque últimamente si me está dando algunas jugarretas como estirarse.

Dejando de lado la sorpresa se dedicaron a charlar un poco y luego fueron llevados a la habitación designada para el bebé dónde Miles empezó a trabajar junto con Gwen siendo vigilados por el padre de este. De rato en rato Peter les traía bocadillos y algunas cosas para beber con un Harley que no quería dejar que cargará algo y el castaño alegaba que estaba embarazado no inválido.

—Me recuerda mucho a cuando mi esposa se embarazo, quería hacer de todo y yo tenía que estar detrás de ella evitando que haga mucho esfuerzo.

—Dígamelo a mí, Peter nunca se queda tranquilo.

Así paso un tiempo con la visita de los Morales algunas veces con Gwen, otras veces sin ella pero sin querer fueron formando parte de su familia y siendo visitantes regulares en la torre no solo para ver la habitación del bebé -Miles no pudo creer la cantidad que le pagaron al inicio e iba a negarse pero la pareja insistió que se lo guardara para el futuro- sino también para ver a Peter y su embarazo.

— ¿Aún no saben qué es?

—No, cada vez que intentamos hacer una cita que no sea para control algo termina sucediendo.

—Pensábamos revelarlo en el baby shower que está a la vuelta de la esquina pero no sé si podemos hacerlo a este paso.

Al final en secreto sí pudieron enterarse el sexo del bebé pero aún fueron con todo neutro para que nadie sospechara y en un futuro fuera su propio hijo quien decidiera como decorar todo.

Más temprano de lo que pensaban ya estaban a mediados del séptimo mes celebrando el baby shower con sus amigos y familiares, los Morales estaban invitados y cada persona y extraterrestre vinieron con presentes para celebrar. El salón estaba abarrotado de gente riendo y compartiendo mientras los futuros padres iban de un lado a otro hablando y viendo que las cosas salieran bien. Ambos estaban agradecidos de que sus amigos se hicieran tiempo con la universidad y asistieran viajando de diferentes estados o lugares.

—Harleeeeeey bebeeeeeee— se escuchó un grito y un rubio claro corrió hasta lanzarse encima de mencionado, detrás de él estaba un castaño claro viendo divertido a su amigo al lado de Peter.

— ¿Ese no es Osborn? — Susurro Rio, la madre de Miles a su esposo — pensé que eran enemigos.

—Querida, de ellos ya nada me sorprende.

Peter se rio en su mente por qué el señor Morales tenía razón, de ellos ya nada debía sorprenderlos menos que él los escuchara por su súper audición.

— ¿Cuándo van a revelar el sexo del bebé? — pregunto Harry a Peter luego de que se saludarán de manera adecuada y Johnny soltará a Harley después de decirle lo feliz que estaba por ser tío.

—Más adelante.

Ya cuando la celebración estaba casi en su cúspide y aprovechando que Thor no saco la carga pesada que era el hidromiel, reunieron a todos para la gran revelación.

—Estamos felices de que estén reunidos con nosotros en este día pero— ambos miraron a la habitación — hoy no seremos nosotros quienes revelen el género, así que Tony— el mencionado los miro sin saber que tramaban — acércate.

Tony se acercó cautelo mientras se acomodaba en medio de los globos que nadie se dio cuenta que estaban ahí antes. En total había cuatro globos de color negro colocados perfectamente y atados con las redes de Spider-man.

—Tenemos cuatro globos pero solo uno de ellos tiene el sexo del bebé pero para hacerlo un poquito fuera de lo común decidimos irnos por el dorado y rojo— Tony volteo a verlos sorprendido ya que ese era el color de su traje — el rojo es para una niña y el dorado para un niño así que — Peter le pasó una aguja para que él pueda romper los globos.

— ¿Están seguros de que yo lo haga?

—Sí, eres nuestro padre no de sangre pero nos encontraste y nos protegiste. Poco a poco formamos una familia dónde tú siempre velaste por nosotros como tus hijos así que estamos complacidos de decirte que eres el abuelo de nuestro bebé— Peter tenía algunas lágrimas al hablar y Harley lo sostenía feliz mientras los demás arrullaban o soltaban algunos _aww._

Nadie iba a mencionar que a Tony Stark se le escaparon algunas lágrimas que trato de ocultar mientras abrazaba a los chicos con cuidado pero mucho cariño.

Tony se colocó primero en orden sin notar las sonrisas divertidas de los chicos y a Harley susurrando “ _sabía que iba a elegir ese lado”_. Pincho el primer globo pero no cayó nada haciendo reír a los demás. El segundo igualmente no salió nada y Tony los vio que estaban divirtiéndose así que continúo con el tercero e igualmente no salió nada. El cuarto y el último fue con cuidado y lo pincho haciendo que este inmediatamente reviente soltando confeti dorado cubriéndolo por completo mientras todos gritaban sorprendidos.

— ¡Es un niño! — gritaron ambos padres abrazando a Tony que estaba en su lugar congelado pero luego devolvió el abrazo y lloro un poco entre ellos.

—Felicidades chicos ¿Cómo piensan llamarlo? — Pregunto May después de dar abrazos y repartir besos a sus muchachos.

—Bueno, antes de que nos enteramos del sexo del bebé pensábamos que si era una niña la llamaríamos María en honor a la mamá de Tony— el multimillonario hasta el día de hoy negara que sollozó en ese momento— y si es un niño lo llamaríamos como el tío Ben, Benjamín pero para que sea el mismo lo apodaríamos Benny— May los volvió abrazar agradeciéndoles por el nombre y por todo lo que pudo en ese momento. A diferencia de Tony ella si sollozo abiertamente.

Aún Tony Stark niega haberlo hecho.

La fiesta llegó a su fin y pronto llegó los ocho meses y Peter se sentía enorme. Su estómago estaba más grande que nunca y a las justas él quería moverse de algún lugar que no fuera el sofá o la cama. Harley era quien iba de un lado a otro vigilando a su novio para evitar que le faltará algo.

—Juro que si me preguntas una vez más si necesito algo te voy a tirar del balcón y seré padre soltero.

Y Peter estaban un poco más sofocado por el intenso cuidado que todos tenían con él desde que Bruce menciono que al ser hombre no sabía cómo serían los últimos meses por lo cual debía estar en constante vigilancia. Al principio, le agrado que todos se preocupen por el pero pronto estaba harto de no tener un tiempo a solas o un tiempo de calidad con su pareja que ahora lo acechaba día y noche buscando que algo anduviera mal o fuera diferente, más de lo que ya era.

—Lo siento, solo estoy ansioso por todo esto— Peter suspiro y lo jalo para que se acomode junto a él en el sofá y pueda recargarse en su novio.

—Solo no estés como loco y me basta— llevo sus manos a su vientre dónde podía sentir que su bebé de despertaba y empezaba a moverse.

Harley coloco su mano y como la primera vez el bebé patio algo fuerte sacando su piececito para empujar la palma de su padre.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando Tony se enojó por qué Benny no reaccionaba con él?

Peter se rio ante el recuerdo.

_Emocionados fueron a dar la noticia que el bebé empezó a dar sus primeras patadas y todos se abalanzaron contra el chico luchando por poner su mano en la barriga abultada y redonda._

_Cada uno fue recibido con pequeñas pataditas o palmas haciendo reír a todos encantados por las travesuras del bebé pero el único molesto era Tony a quien el bebé no le dio ni una patada o movimiento. Así pasó una semana hasta que llegó a su límite y empezó a negociar._

— _Si me pateas te compro un pony y una llama sin importar lo que digan tus padres._

_Peter puede jurar sentir hasta el día de hoy la tremenda patada que le hizo ver las estrellas. Su hijo no solo pateo una vez fuerte, pateo varias veces y luego se empezó a mover y tocar la palma de Tony como si estuviera jugando._

— _Estoy obligado a comprar un pony y una llama llamada Gerard._

Resulta que Tony ya había comprado la llama pero necesitaba una excusa para que Pepper no lo matara antes de tiempo y el bebé fue muy oportuno. El pony por otro lado todavía estaba a discusión ya que si bien había prometido darle un pony a Benny ambos padres estaban de acuerdo en que debían esperar hasta que su hijo tuviera la edad necesaria para enseñarle y educarle de cómo cuidar uno.

Y así pasaron el octavo mes sin incidentes pero con aun el miedo de que algo pueda ocurrir en el siguiente.

El noveno mes decidieron que lo mejor sería una cesaría pero esperarían hasta el día que se rompa la fuente para saber que en realidad el bebé estaba listo pero ninguno contó que Benny estaba muy a gusto dónde estaba y no daba señales de querer salir en algún tiempo cercano.

—Benny, bebé. Ya van hacer diez meses y sé que te gusta estar ahí pero por favor sal de una vez— Peter que al inicio no quería que su bebé salga para que esté totalmente protegido pero ahora le rogaba a su estómago que se movía - Harley diría que era con burla- cada que empezaba a pedirle que de una vez salga.

—Cariño creo que está muy cómodo ahí adentro.

—Lo notó pero mis riñones están sufriendo las consecuencias.

Peter estaba llegando a un punto que no sabía que más hacer para que el bebé decida dejar la comodidad de su interior. Las hormonas lo estaban molestando y el baño era su mejor amigo en este punto ya que su hijo se había acomodado de tal forma que sus riñones le obligan a ir al baño más seguido. Las contracciones por otro lado eran ligeras pero no alarmantes o molestas, eran más como simples pinchazos que le causaban incomodidad pero iban con horas de diferencia.

—Mi mamá me dijo que el chocolate y el picante suelen ayudar para adelantar el parto— Ned estaba por la cámara de su laptop ya en su cuarto del MIT — dice que para que yo saliera comió mucho picante.

—Dudo que a Peter le funcione — MJ levanto la vista de los papeles que veía en Harvard — ya comió lo suficiente de chocolate y picante en todo su embarazo como para que el bebé ya esté corriendo— suspiro bajando sus papeles y lentes viéndolo ahora — Benny simplemente no quiere abandonar a su mamá— se burló.

—Pues está mamá está por amenazar a Benny con café si no sale— y el bebé se movió como si entendiera la amenaza dándole algunas paradas ligeras, pero sin ninguna señal de que va a salir.

A Benny no le gustaba el café pero no era suficiente amenaza.

—Igual de terco que sus padres.

—En eso salió a Harley, va hacer la muerte para mí.

Si, estaba frustrado.

Así que empezó a buscar en páginas para mujeres embarazadas, foros y creo perfiles falsos para buscar opiniones empezando hacer lo que le sugerían como ejercicios, yoga, caminatas, té de frambuesa (según mamás británicas) y comidas que estaban autorizadas por médicos pero aún no había algo que invitará a Benny a salir.

Tanta era su frustración que estaba pensando en tomar medidas.

Ese día la mayoría de los vengadores pudo juntarse sin las obligaciones de siempre. No había entrenamientos o situaciones de emergencia, ni nada que pudiera estresarlos por lo cual en el ático cada súper héroe caminaba, reía y conversaba poniéndose al día después de un tiempo sin juntarse. Por otro lado estaban Tony, May, Pepper, Harley y Peter en la cocina mirando a todos felices mientras el ambiente se empezaba a alegrar.

Peter llevaba pensando esto un rato mientras partía su manzana y miraba un punto muerto.

— ¿Estás bien cariño? Has estado mirando a la manzana como si tuviera cuentas personales contigo— Harley le quitó la manzana para terminar de partirla él en cuadritos como a su novio le gustaba.

— ¿Harley? — su novio tarareo haciéndole notar que le estaba escuchando pasándole su fruta y el sirviéndose un refresco.

— ¿Qué pasa? — no planeo decírselo mientras bebía pero sería una mini venganza por embarazarlo.

—Tengamos sexo.

La reacción fue en cadena. Harley se atoro y tosió tratando de evitar que el agua se fuera por otro lado mientras May lo miraba anonadada y Pepper se trataba de estabilizar en la mesa después de lo que soltó, Tony por otro lado se rio muy fuerte llamando la atención de los demás en el área. Peter podía jurar que las orejas de Steve Rogers se pusieron rojas y no voltio a verlo mientras Bucky lo miraba divertido al lado de Sam quien no entendía lo que pasaba.

— ¿Po-por qué? ¿Qué? Digo sí, pero yo, um ¿Qué? — Harley estaba completamente rojo mientras lo veía y por primera vez sentía que habían invertido los papeles.

—Estaba hablando con algunas mamás con experiencia y Ginecólogas especializadas y dicen que el sexo es un buen aliado para que el parto se produzca.

—Esto es oro— Tony ya estaba en el suelo sin dejar de reír de la cara de Harley.

May se rio al entender lo que su sobrino quería hacer y le codeo a Pepper para que ayudara al multimillonario a levantarse. Las orejas de Steve estaban aún más rojas de lo que eran antes y Bucky aulló de la risa.

—Te dije que tengamos sexo, hagamos el amor o lo que sea.

—Yo umm— el rubio se removió incómodo — ¿Si? Quiero decir— miro a todos en la habitación que aún tenían sus miradas en ellos pero no habían escuchado lo que su novio había dicho— ¿Más tarde? — susurro apenas.

—Está bien— el castaño se envolvió y empezó a comer su manzana como si nada ignorando a todos.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Clint se acercó a preguntar haciendo que Tony que se recuperó de la risa empezará otro ataque.

—Spider baby es muy directo con lo que quiere— hablo Bucky uniéndose con Sam, detrás de ellos venían los demás sumidos por la incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué querías Pete? — pregunto Natasha revolviendo el los cabellos.

Antes de que pudiera hablar Harley le tapó la boca con un profundo sonrojo.

—No quiere nada más que amor y comida— miro a todos rogando que no preguntarán con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par — ¿Quieren comida? Por qué yo me muero de hambre. Viernes querido ¿Cómo va el pedido?

—Ya se encuentra en recepción Harley— la voz de la IA sonaba burlona en lo que podía caber— le aconsejo que si quiere huir en vez de responder las preguntas este es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

Y el rubio corrió hacia el ascensor escapando.

Más tarde no escapó de Peter ni de la habitación por un buen tiempo.

Para ya a una semana de los diez meses no había señales de que su hijo estuviera listo a pesar de que ya estaba en posición. La gran mayoría se empezó a preocupar de que hubiera alguna complicación pero tanto como Bruce y Helen explicaron que el bebé y todo estaba bien y no habría nada de qué preocuparse hasta las 41 semanas dónde si no decidía salir harían una cesaría inmediatamente.

Ese día la pareja se encontraba con sus amigos disfrutando del fin de semana lejos de las responsabilidades de la universidad o trabajos. El equipo de decatlón académico, junto a Miles y Gwen y los amigos de Harley, Harry y Johnny estaban esparcidos por toda la sala de estar en el ático de la torre. Cada uno había traído algún bocadillo y se les permitía quejarse de lo que fuera como las tareas y trabajos de exposición o Peter quien últimamente sentía las contracciones más seguidas.

—Ugh— se quejó al sentir más movimiento de lo normal y llevo una mano a su estómago acariciándolo con cariño llamando la atención de casi todos.

— ¿Estás bien Pete? — Harry pregunto notando que la frente de Peter se arrugaba con un poco de dolor.

—Sí, solo que Benny está siendo un poco molesto— suspiro al ya no sentir la contracción más fuerte hasta el momento — está muy animado.

Y fue en ese momento que Peter sintió el líquido entre sus piernas mientras se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

— ¿Bebé? — su novio ya estaba parándose para lo que sea que su novio quería — creo que me hice.

— ¿Seguro? — Peter asintió pero al levantarse una contracción más fuerte casi lo hizo caer.

—Peter no te hiciste— MJ lo miro con alarma como nunca lo había hecho — acabas de romper la fuente.

A partir de ahí todo fue un completo caos.

Si le preguntas a Peter o Harley no sabrían que responder ya que todo paso relativamente rápido por qué sus amigos empezaron a gritar buscando a los adultos y Viernes -a quien le deben mucho- convocó a cada persona que estaba disponible y llamo a los doctores para que prepararán la sala.

Las piernas de Peter no querían funcionar por qué el dolor de las contracciones se volvió más fuerte que cuando le daba descanso dejaba sus piernas sin fuerzas y a las justas podía recuperar algo de energía. Cuando lo trataron de cargar fue aún más doloroso de lo que pensaron así que con esfuerzo empezó a caminar sin ver a dónde lo llevaban. Su novio le susurraba en el odio asegurándole que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara pero su voz se quebraba cada tanto lleno de emoción y preocupación.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que lo acostaron y de ahí todo fue estático. Estaba despierto y lo sabía pero no podía reconocer más que las voces y la mano que lo agarraba fuertemente con los susurros llenos de cariño que lo reconfortaban. Podía notar los ojos azules y eso lo tranquilizó ya que Harley estaba ahí, estaba con él.

Sintió que lo pusieron de costado y un simple pinchazo en su espalda.

Solo pudo reaccionar con el fuerte llanto de un bebé, de su bebé.

Con los ojos abriéndose y el estómago doliendo en su parte baja mientras le picaba un poco, empezaba a sentir todo sabiendo que su metabolismo estaba eliminando lo que sea que le hubieran puesto. Podía sentir el brillo y el volumen alto pero eso no le importaba al ver cómo Harley se acercaba con un pequeño bulto y le sonreía feliz y las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. Harley estaba llorando mientras mecía a su hijo.

—Hola cariño— le sonrió ampliamente y unas lágrimas traviesas cayeron de sus ojos — lo hiciste— rio— Benny está aquí.

Y luego de que lo acomodaran pudo sostener a su bebé en sus brazos.

Era muy lindo a pesar de que arrugaba su naricita y todavía no habría los ojos. Su cabello era como pelusa castaña en lo que parecían ser rizos pero aún era muy temprano para saberlo.

Su corazón latía con normalidad y Peter no pensó que hubiera mejor sonido que ese.

Lo beso en su cabecita y lo acomodo para que durmiera.

—No puedo creer que él saliera de mí— lo meció arrullándolo mientras acariciaba su cara y su novio se acomodaba a su lado detrás de él envolviéndolos a los dos en un abrazo apretado.

—No puedo creer que creamos algo tan lindo.

—Sí, somos padres— Harley le sonrió y lo beso muchas veces.

—Si lo somos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esta travesía termino.
> 
> Gracias a todas esas personas que han leído esto.
> 
> Ahora para explicar unas escenas como la del pony y la llama Gerard, si eso sucedió y el bebé fui yo pero a mi me prometieron un viaje a orlando a los 15 años pero estoy por cumplir los 19 y todavía no he ido a orlando. 
> 
> La escena de la cocina, la parte donde Peter pide a Harley que tengan relaciones sucedió con la mamá de mi mejor amigo, yo era Tony.
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer y dejar sus kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿A qué no se lo esperaban?


End file.
